Otra historia cliche KatsuDeku
by LalMirchxColonello
Summary: Izuku no lo permitiria, no dejaria que Katsuki Bakugou conociera lo mal que se sentia por el, no despues de haberse entregado al rubio explosivo y que a este ultimo le importara una mierda.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: Corazón Bipolar**

 **Disclaimer: ni los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia ni las canciones que aparecen en este fic son de mi propiedad, yo solo los uso para fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Por cierto, soy nueva en esto, así que les pediré tengan piedad Un.n desconozco si alguien ya ha creado una historia similar a esta, así que si es así, por favor no piensen que estoy haciendo plagio, realmente esto se me ocurrió en uno de esos momentos locos de inspiración con algo de música y una severa obsesión por el KatsuDeku y el TodoDeku Xd**

 **Aclaraciones: esto es un songfic, en este caso voy a usar algunas partes de la canción para la historia, está totalmente inspirada en ella. Sera un Three-shot.**

 **Advertencia: posible Ooc en algunos personajes y Shonen-ai.**

 **Canción de este capítulo: Corazón Bipolar de Paty Cantú, si pueden escúchenla mientras leen el capítulo.**

 **Parejas: KatsukixIzuku, leve TodorokixIzuku, mención de: KirishimaxKaminari, TsuyuxUraraka y MomoxJiro.**

 **¡Ahora si, a lo que venimos!**

POV GENERAL

Era viernes por la mañana, los rayos del sol se asomaban sin piedad por las cortinas que adornaban la habitación de un joven peliverde. Los tortuosos rayos provocaron que el cabeza de brócoli sintiera dolor, pero después de todo tenía que aceptarlo, era su culpa, eso le pasaba por embriagarse la noche anterior con su mejor amigo Todoroki Shouto. Finalmente, el adorable jovencito despertó totalmente, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza por una cruda que le pesaba de sobremanera, decidió terminar con su sufrimiento provocado por la luz metiche que se atrevía a irrumpir en su cuarto y levantarse de una vez para arreglarse e irse a la UA, reviso el reloj que se encontraba sobre su mesita de noche: 06:30 am, aún tenía tiempo, así que se dirigió sin prisa al baño de su hogar para darse una ducha, al menos así se vería menos horrible de lo que, según él, estaba.

Ya en el baño, se dispuso a quitarse la ropa de forma tranquila y un tanto perezosa, cuando estuvo completamente desnudo se observó en el espejo de que estaba adherido a la pared, primero vio su rostro: se notaban las ojeras que adornaban sus verdes ojos (consecuencias de no haber dormido bien durante esta última semana), el tono rojizo que estos tenían por haber llorado en incontables ocasiones durante la noche anterior, y los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas que delataban lo ya mencionado, en conclusión: se veía terriblemente demacrado, definitivamente le había afectado lo ocurrido con Kacchan.

Entro a la cabina de la regadera, abrió la llave de la misma, y se sumergió en sus pensamientos, mientras dejaba que las gotas de agua caliente resbalaran por su piel, esperando que así se borraran las caricias que el causante de su sufrimiento le había dado cuando, en su momento, habían estado juntos.

" _Viernes me levanto me duele la cabeza,  
la cruda que me pesa la física y moral  
Porque me dejaste mal, porque sin tu amor me va fatal"_

POV IZUKU

Podía sentir como el agua que caía de la regadera recorría mi cuerpo, me tome la libertad de recordar lo acontecidos en mi vida durante las últimas tres semanas, el cómo Kacchan me beso tomo mi primer beso, y como todo se descontrolo al punto de que también tomo mi virginidad y mi amor por él, algo que realmente nunca le intereso, aún sigo sin comprender ¿Cómo fue que las cosas entre nosotros llegaron a ese punto?, ni siquiera yo logro procesar todo lo que había pasado, estuvimos durante dos semanas (cada maldito\bendito día) teniendo encuentros sexuales furtivos en los cuales yo siempre terminaba expresándole mi amor, mientras el solo se quedaba callado, como si nada…siempre que terminábamos él se iba sin siquiera dirigirme la mirada, haciéndome sentir como un simple objeto sexual que podía usar todas las veces que quisiera cuando él quisiera.

No lo negare, yo siempre accedía a hacerlo con el porque lo amo, porque sentía (y aun siento) que era la única manera de sentirme uno con él, sentir que él me deseaba y que me quería.

Cansado de la situación por el dolor que me provocaba su indiferencia, el lunes de esta última semana, al culminar una de las tantas sesiones de sexo, se lo dije, le dije que ya no volvería a pasar, que esa había sido la última vez, le grite una vez más que lo amaba y que si el no sentía lo mismo no tenía caso seguir con una relación que realmente no existía; tenía la esperanza de que temiera perderme de que dijera que él también me amaba, pero a cambio solo recibí una mirada de su parte que no supe descifrar (ni en ese entonces ni ahora), para después voltearse e irse de mi habitación. Y yo…yo solo pude llorar…

Después de lo ocurrido ese día, sentía como los días pasaban de forma exageradamente lenta, torturándome con su presencia al tener que sentarme justo detrás de el en el salón de clases. Ya he perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que había intentado llamarlo y decirle que me aceptara de nuevo que no me importaba si me usaba, que me permitiera estar con el nuevamente porque me sentía morir sin él, pero no, afortunada o desafortunadamente mi orgullo me lo impedía, sabía que debía tener respeto por mí mismo y no dejar que pisara mis sentimientos como si nada, debía ser firme con mi decisión y gracias a esa resolución no nos hemos dirigido la palabra desde entonces, reafirmando a mi teoría de que nunca le importe.

Deje de lado todos esos abrumantes pensamientos y termine de ducharme.

 _Que lento pasa el tiempo me ataca el sentimiento  
No me vas a buscar y yo te quiero llamar  
Pero no lo voy a hacer, Hoy mi orgullo me va a rescatar_

Después de terminar de vestirme me cepille mi indomable cabello, diablos, enserio parecía una selva. Y en un momento de estupidez me puse a contemplar la idea de que yo era Tarzan y Kacchan era Jane…ok, aceptémoslo seria al revés… ¡¿QUE MIERDA?! ¡¿PORQUE ESTOY PENSANDO EN ESO?!, joder, esto de Kacchan me afectado demasiado, ya hasta me volví un malhablado como él. Finalice con mi discusión interna y me observe en el espejo de mi habitación, ya había estaba vestido con mi uniforme, y me veía mucho mejor que cuando había despertado, bueno, eso ya era un avance…después de todo no quería que el tipo con complejo de musulmán que tanto amaba me viera destrozado, tenía que verme bien, como si no me afectara lo que paso entre nosotros.

 _Soy un trapo hasta el espejo me reclama  
Pero antes muerta que me veas así  
Pero estoy bien, voy a estar bien Quiero estar sí, sí yo sé que sí_

Desvié mi mirada al reloj que estaba en la mesita, las 07:40… y fue ahí en que me bloquee por un momento, alrededor de un minuto después reaccione, tome mi mochila rápidamente y salí de mi casa como alma que lleva el diablo, escuchando en el proceso los gritos de mi madre diciendo que tuviera cuidado y que comiera algo en la UA. Tardaba alrededor de 30 minutos en llegar a la UA y entraba a las 08:00 am…es decir, iba tarde. Me recorrió un escalofrío al recordar que la primera clase seria con Aizawa-sensei, y que a este le molestaba mucho que llegáramos tarde porque interrumpíamos su siesta.

Sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba la estación del tren para tomar el que me dejaría cerca de UA, observe la hora que marcaba mi celular, y me sorprendí, definitivamente había ido volando, eran las 07:45 y el tren tardaba alrededor de 10 minutos en llegar a la estación que estaba a 5 minutos de la UA, llegaría justo en cuanto iniciara la clase. Rápidamente aborde el tren que afortunadamente ya se encontraba ahí, me agarre a uno de los aros del tren ya que todos los asientos se encontraban ocupados. El tren comenzó su marcha y sin verdadero interés me puse dar un vistazo a las personas que estaban en el mismo vagón que yo, había una niña en los brazos de su madre, un grupo de amigos, una pareja de novios, una pareja de adorables ancianos, Kacchan con audífonos, un bebe… ¡ESPERA! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿KACCHAN?!, ¡Por la santa papaya! ¡¿Qué hago?!, ok Izuku, tranquilo, haz como que lo ignoras, hazle creer que no te brillan los ojos por haberlo visto, hazlo como él te hizo creer que te quería. Ok, eso sí dolió.

Alejé mi mirada de ese cuerpo divino digno de dioses perteneciente al rubio cenizo que hace unas semanas me había hecho gemir y que había introducido su Kacchaconda en mí; me avergoncé al recordar todo aquello y sentí que el "pequeño Midoriya" se estaba levantando, mierda, piensa en cosas feas, imagina a Mineta-kun desnudo, Mineta-kun desnudo. Gracias a esa terrible imagen mental, la Dekuconda había vuelto a dormir.

Ya más tranquilo, observe de reojo a Kacchan, procurando que no se diera cuenta, y al parecer él no se había percatado de mi presencia, lo cual me alivio y me dolió un poco. Se veía tan lindo, el uniforme le quedaba tan bien…su expresión seria, pero tranquila a la vez era algo atrayente, se veía bastante concentrado en su celular y la música que escuchaba por medio de sus audífonos.

Seguí tan embelesado viéndolo que no me di cuenta en que momento había dejado de "actuar disimuladamente" para verlo de forma algo descarada, pero es que era algo inevitable, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle cuanto lo amaba y pedirle que me hiciera suyo y que nunca me dejara. Aun así, descarte esos pensamientos al recordar que debía ser firme con mi decisión de superarlo, por mucho que me costara… y por mucho que me doliera trate de recordar la frialdad con la que me trataba después de nuestros encuentros sexuales, como si nada hubiera sucedido, cuando la realidad era que nunca le importe, él nunca me vería del mismo modo como yo lo veo, quise carcajearme ante mi estupidez, enserio que no puedo creer que siquiera me atreviera a ilusionarme con la idea de que el me correspondería, tenía unas insoportables de llorar y de reírme al mismo tiempo, una sensación que desgarraba mi alma. Y ahora solo me puedo preguntar, ¿Cómo terminara esto?, ¿podré olvidarte algún día?, espero que sí, porque de verdad me duele amarte tanto.

 _No, Corazón bipolar porque río primero  
Y luego tengo que llorar  
Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero  
Y quiero regresar ah...  
¿Cuál es el final?_

El tren llego a la estación en la que Kacchan y yo debíamos bajar, primero bajo Kacchan quien durante el trayecto no había despegado la vista de su celular, (algo que internamente agradecí ya que aproveché para deleitarme visualmente con cada uno de los detalles de su rostro), posteriormente descendí del tren y verificando que mi rubia explosiva no estuviera cerca, me dispuse a correr apresuradamente a la UA porque recordé que ya iba tarde.

Quién lo diría, llegue…muy tarde, eran las 08:10 am, pero ¡no era mi culpa!, había un niño perdido en la calle que estaba frente a la academia y no podía dejarlo solo, así que lo ayude a buscar a su madre, a quien afortunadamente no tardamos en encontrar, bueno, valía la pena, el niño y su madre tenían una expresión de felicidad y alivio al reencontrarse que dejo una grata sensación en mi pecho al saber que al menos había podido ayudar en algo; después de que la madre del niño me agradeciera por ayudar a su hijo se despidió con una dulce sonrisa.

Para mi buena suerte, al llegar al salón observé que aún no llegaba Aizawa-sensei, agradecí a todos los dioses por ello y me adentré al salón para después sentarme en mi pupitre, Kacchan estaba sentado frente a mi lugar, seguía muy concentrado en su celular. Reprimí un suspiro y volteé a ver al resto de mis compañeros, cada uno se encontraba con su respectivo grupito de amigos, entre los que al menos para mí destacaban eran las parejas que se habían formado dentro del salón y que nos habían sorprendido a todo el grupo, siendo estas: Yaoyorozu-san y Jiro-san, al principio creía que eran grandes amigas y nada más, pero grande fue mi sorpresa hace un mes cuando confesaron a todo el grupo que llevaban alrededor de dos meses siendo pareja, todos las felicitamos y les deseamos suerte en su relación; otra pareja que sorprendió a muchos (menos a mí porque ya me lo habían confesado las dos por separado) eran Uraraka-san y Asui-san, aun recordaba la consternación de todos al enterarse de ello, ya que por una extraña razón creían que Uraraka-san y yo terminaríamos juntos, algo que me provocaba un tanto de gracia porque nosotros solo podíamos vernos como amigos; y la última pareja del salón 2-A eran Kaminari-kun y Kirishima-kun, esta pareja curiosamente no sorprendió a nadie, supongo que sus sentimientos por el otro eran demasiado obvios, aun así no se podía negar que eran un par muy adorable, siempre actuando como los mejores amigos, pero también como los novios más cariñosos. No pude evitar sentir algo de envidia, ojalá pudiera estar así con el…con Kacchan.

Vi que Todoroki-kun entraba al salón, no se veía de buen humor, al parecer él también había despertado con cruda, la cual a mí ya se me había pasado por todo el vómito de sentimientos que me ahogaban, más tarde debía agradecerle por soportarme y cuidarme en el estado de embriaguez que tenía ayer, definitivamente era un gran amigo. Todoroki-kun paso a un lado de mi asiento para dirigirse al suyo, no sin antes dedicarme una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada que no supe cómo interpretar mientras me daba los buenos días, yo le saludé devuelta, finalmente cuando llego a su pupitre (que estaba dos lugares atrás de mí y del lado izquierdo) tomo asiento y justo en ese momento entro Aizawa-sensei, quien rápidamente tomo lista de asistencia para verificar que estuviéramos todos presentes y en cuanto acabó nos puso a realizar una actividad individual mientras él dormía.

El tiempo pasaba durante la clase de Aizawa-sensei y mientras yo realizaba la actividad que este nos había puesto, me sumergí nuevamente en mis recuerdos con Kacchan, desde cuando éramos amigos en la infancia, pasando por los amargos recuerdos de cuando íbamos en secundaria y sus constantes maltratos y desprecios, hasta la actualidad y nuestra extraña relación que yo había decidido terminar. Una asquerosa sensación de dolor llego a mí: Kacchan y yo teníamos una mayor cantidad de malos momentos en comparación a los buenos, esa resolución termino de destrozar mí ya quebrantado corazón. Lo peor de todo era que aun así deseaba estar con él…

 _Y lo mejor del caso es que cuando te recuerdo  
Me acuerdo de lo malo, que fue más que lo bueno  
Tú me dejaste mal es que sin tu amor me va fatal._

POV GENERAL

El timbre sonó indicando el inicio del primer descanso. Los alumnos de la clase 2-A se levantaban de sus asientos con el fin de reunirse con sus amistades y parejas para almorzar. El joven peliverde masoquista se encontraba con sus amigos Iida y Uraraka, los tres se encontraban preparándose para ir a almorzar juntos, en compañía de Tsuyu y Todoroki, quienes se encontraban guardando sus cosas en sus respectivas maletas.

Aizawa Shota, profesor de la clase 2-A, antes de retirarse del salón, le había pedido a la adorable ranita que recogiera los trabajos que sus compañeros habían hecho ese día y los llevara a su oficina en el salón de maestros. Tsuyu asintió a la solicitud de este y recogió las libretas de sus compañeros para llevarlos al lugar indicado; Midoriya, al ver que su amiga tenía dificultades para cargar con tanto cuaderno se ofreció a llevarlas él, algo que Tsuyu agradeció un tanto avergonzada.

-Muchas gracias, Midoriya-chan, eres muy amable- el rol de canela le ayudo cargando las libretas y le sonrió de forma dulce y nerviosa, siempre se ponía nervioso con cualquiera de sus compañeras, bueno, con cualquier chica en sí.

-No hay de que Asui-san- decía Izuku restándole importancia a su acción.

-Llamame Tsuyu- decía Froppy como siempre.

Sin más, Midoriya llevo las libretas de sus compañeros a la oficina de Aizawa-sensei, el cual le agradeció. Midoriya se encamino a la cafetería rápidamente para almorzar con sus amigos que lo esperarían ahí.

Iba por el pasillo que daba a la cafetería cuando se encontró con Shinsou en el camino.

-¡Shinsou-san! ¡Hola! - saludo de forma animada el ojiverde. Shinsou le dedico una amable sonrisa a modo de saludo, después de todo sentía cierto respeto por el peliverde y hasta podría decir que algo de cariño también desde que tuvieron su combate el año pasado en el festival escolar, le agradaba la personalidad tan amable y determinada del chico, así que en algunas ocasiones habían almorzado juntos en compañía de los amigos de Izuku, entablando una relación de amistad entre todos ellos –de hecho me estaba dirigiendo a la cafetería para ir a comer con mis amigos, ¿quieres venir?-

-entonces vamos de una vez, Midoriya- respondió tan breve y simple como siempre el de pelo morado. Fue así que ambos siguieron su camino a la cafetería. Cuando llegaron a su destino, en la entrada una chica de cabello y cuerpo rosado, de ojos parecidos a los de un mapache, se aproximó al tierno pecoso.

-¡Midoriya! ¿Hiciste la tarea? Si es asi, ¿me la pasas después del almuerzo?, por favor- pidió Mina con ojos de súplica.

-Claro que si, Ashido-san – le contesto el peliverde con una sonrisa amable. Ante esto la mapache rosada se abalanzo sobre el dándole un fuerte abrazo, avergonzando un poco al chico apresado. Mientras tanto Shinsou viendo esto se sintió incomodo porque no estaba acostumbrado a ver muestras de afecto, aunque fuera a otra persona. De la misma forma eufórica en la que la chica había abrazado al peliverde fue que se separó.

-Muchas gracias Midoriya, eres el mejor, sabía que podía contar contigo, y sin esperar más se fue a almorzar con la Baku-squad.

Los dos chicos se fueron a la mesa en la que se encontraban sus amigos después de haber ido por sus alimentos a la barra de comida. Sin más contratiempos llegaron a la mesa recibiendo saludos animados de todos los que ahí se encontraban. En la mesa se encontraban: Tsuyu entre Uraraka e Iida, y del otro lado estaba Todoroki, mismo que le indico a Midoriya se sentara a su lado, Midoriya junto con Shinsou se sentaron a lado de Todoroki, estando Izuku en medio de los dos. Finalmente, todos se pusieron a comer.

Cuando se acabó el descanso todos los alumnos se dirigieron a su respectivo salón. Shinsou se separó del grupo de amigos para ir a su clase. Iida se adelantó para llegar al salón pronto ya que no quería llegar tarde. Tsuyu y Uraraka iban tomadas de la mano, mientras Todoroki e Izuku iban hablando amenamente.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, Todoroki-kun, es bueno que te lleves tan bien con tu madre- expresaba sinceramente Midoriya, deleitando al heterocromatico con una de sus maravillosas sonrisas, ocasionando un leve sonrojo en este.

-Si, en verdad me hace feliz, y todo es gracias a ti, si tu no me hubieras abierto los ojos nunca me habría atrevido a verla de nuevo, definitivamente me salvaste y siempre te lo estaré agradecido por eso- dijo el de cabello bicolor avergonzado, pero firme. Después de todo era verdad, y no temía admitir que además de agradecimiento, sentía un fuerte amor hacia el heredero del One For All.

Izuku se sonrojo violentamente ante las palabras de su amigo.

-T-Todoroki-kun, no digas esas cosas, si ahora estas con tu madre es por tu valor, s-solo recuerda que tú eres quien decide en tu vida, acepta todo de ti, y si algún día lo olvidas, yo estaré ahí para recordartelo- el pecoso definitivamente apoyaría al que se había vuelto su mejor amigo, así como este lo había apoyado a él ante lo ocurrido con Katsuki. Shouto sintió como su corazón le saldría del pecho, ¿Cómo podría no enamorarse de él cuándo le decía cosas como esas?, era imposible, Midoriya lo mataría de amor, lo volvia loco con esa personalidad tan dulce y única de su mejor amigo, tanto que cada vez se convencía mas de que lo quería tener a su lado, pasar el resto de su vida con él, tener sus hijos con él y aunque sabía que sería imposible por la estúpida biología, a menos que estuviera en un omegaverse, así que haría lo que fuera para cumplir uno de sus más grandes sueños y tendría hijos con Izuku, no le importaba si para ello tenía que amenazar a la escritora de esta cursi y cliché historia.

Todoroki sabía que Midoriya estaba enamorado de la estúpida bomba con patas, y aunque le dolía y moría de celos, no quiso intervenir en un principio porque siempre pondría primero la felicidad del peliverde antes que la propia. Sin embargo, después de que ayer Izuku y el fueran a tomar para ahogar en alcohol las penas del brócoli, había tomado la decisión de confesársele hoy al salir de clases. Si el idiota tsundere ese no se daba cuenta de la maravillosa persona que estaba enamorada de él, ya no perdería el tiempo y él mismo se encargaría de hacer feliz a su rol de canela. No dejaría que Midoriya siguiera sufriendo por alguien que no valía la pena.

-Gracias Midoriya, ya sabes que yo también estaré siempre para ti- Izuku no entendió el trasfondo que había en esas palabras, así que solo asintió feliz por saber que lo que su amigo le decía era verdad. El hijo de Endeavor continuo –por cierto, hay algo que quiero decirte después de clases, ¿podrías esperarme a la salida? - ante la petición el de ojos esmeralda asintió un poco curioso por lo que su mejor amigo tuviera que decirle.

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado su salón, y aprovechando que la clase aun no daba inicio Midoriya le comenzó enseñar uno de sus cuadernos de análisis de héroes al de cabello bicolor, ya que este siempre le daba su opinión respecto a los análisis que hacía.

Mientras tanto en uno de los extremos del salón, se encontraba un pelirrojo con un rubio que tenía la costumbre de actuar como si tuviera la menopausia y que observaba a punto de estallar (literalmente) como el peliverde se encontraba muy cerca del bastardo mitad y mitad (como él solía llamarle). Estaba furioso. Todo el día había visto irritado como todos sus malditos compañeros se le acercaban al inútil de Deku, quien solo les sonreía amablemente mientras a él lo ignoraba, ¿Cómo mierda se atrevía ese estúpido nerd?, su poca paciencia había llegado a su límite.

Iba a separar al bicolor de mierda del peliverde cuando llego All Might para dar inicio con la clase. Todos los alumnos del salón se dirigieron a su respectivo asiento.

La clase del símbolo de la paz transcurrió de forma ordinaria. A excepción del hecho de que nuestro bello Deku se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos, ignorando lo que su ídolo estaba diciendo. No podía evitarlo, recordaba a Kacchan, y se lastimaba en el proceso, pero es que era imposible para el no hacerlo, quiera o no debía admitirlo, amaba a ese rubio explosivo, por más masoquista que eso fuera. Ya hasta le habían dado ganas de llorar y reír ante ese último pensamiento. La verdad ya estaba teniendo miedo de él mismo.

Soy un trapo hasta el espejo me reclama  
Pero antes muerta que me veas así  
Pero estoy bien, voy a estar bien Quiero estar sí, sí yo sé que sí

No, Corazón bipolar porque río primero  
Y luego tengo que llorar  
Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero  
Y quiero regresar ah...  
¿Cuál es el final?

Recordó las historias de los Doramas y novelas mexicanas que había visto a lo largo de su vida, porque si, él tenía cierto gusto culpable por todo tipo de cosas románticas, aunque nunca eso se quedaría como un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba. Estaba pensando seriamente en demandar a los creadores de tales farsas, porque él había soñado y se ilusiono con la idea de tener un amor así como el que te mostraban ahí, añoraba con toda su alma tener un amor así con Kacchan. Tristemente sabía que eso no pasaría.

 _Yo culpo a las novelas maldigo su argumento  
Que estúpido es llorar y que cursi lo que siento  
Creer que volverás justo en el capítulo final ah ah_

 _No, Corazón bipolar porque río primero  
Y luego tengo que llorar  
Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero  
Y quiero regresar ah...  
¿Cuál es el final?_

Sin más, las clases transcurrieron de forma aburrida.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Y bien, ese ha sido el capítulo uno, aun no sé cuándo podre subir el dos.**

 **Una disculpa por las faltas ortográficas que haya en el capítulo, a veces soy muy distraída con eso, ahh y también porque este sea tan largo, creo que me pase un poquito Un.n la verdad estaba muy emocionada y pues salió esto xD**

 **Nunca me imaginé que el primer fanfic que haría sería Yaoi, después de todo hace aproximadamente dos meses fue que descubrí mi amor por el shonen-ai cuando nunca antes me había llamado la atención.**

 **También quiero agradecer a mi novio, Homero (si, como el de los Simpson XD), y a una de mis mejores amigas, Pawi (así le digo de cariño :3), por apoyarme a escribir y publicar esta historia, sin ellos seguramente no me habría atrevido. Así mismo, agradezco a todos los que me dieran una oportunidad y leyeran esta historia, ¡gracias!**

 **En el siguiente capítulo se mostrará la perspectiva de la rubia explosiva, digo, de Kacchan.**

 **Por cierto, esta historia también está en Wattpad por si gustan leerla ahí, ya que publicare antes ahí y luego aquí, pueden buscarla por el mismo título de la historia o buscarme a mí con mi mismo nombre usuario que el de aquí.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	2. Capitulo 2: No hablare de mi amor

CAPITULO 2: No hablare de mi amor

 **Disclaimer: ni los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia ni las canciones que aparecen en este fic son de mi propiedad, yo solo los uso para fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Bien, ahora sí, aquí está el segundo capítulo :3 esta vez nos enfocaremos más en Kacchan y al final vendrá la continuación del capítulo uno.**

 **Canción de este capítulo: No hablare de mi amor, Tatiana (película: Hércules).**

 **Jueves, 15:00 horas (mismo día en que Izuku y Todoroki se embriagaron, es decir, un día antes del primer capítulo)**

KATSUKI POV

Me encontraba de camino a mi casa en compañía de mis dos estúpidos amigos homosexuales, el pelos de mierda (Kirishima) y del Pikachu (Kaminari), estos dos iban todos acaramelados tomados de la mano y diciéndose cursilerías, que asco.

Los dos bastardos se me habían pegado como chicle en cuanto salí del salón, según ellos querían hablar de algo conmigo a solas y sin siquiera pedir mi puta opinión se auto-invitaron a mi casa, que bueno que mis viejos no estarían en casa porque no estaba dispuesto a soportar a los cuatro en mi casa.

Finalmente llegamos a mi casa, en cuanto entre quise cerrarles la puerta en la cara para evitar que esas escorias entraran, pero los muy hijos de puta alcanzaron a meterse, tsk. Me fui a mi cuarto y los otros dos homosexuales me siguieron; me senté en mi cama y ellos recostados en el piso me observaron fijamente, ¿que mierda?

-Me van a ver con esas caras de estúpidos o por fin me van a decir que mierda quieren decirme- ya no aguantaba que estuvieran aquí, serán mis amigos (por mucho que me cueste decirlo), pero me jode que se me queden viendo.

El primero en hablar fue el de cabello de menstruación.

-Katsubro, dinos la verdad, ¿qué te traes con Midoriya?, he visto que últimamente cada vez que te ve es con una cara de tristeza, y desde que él está así tú te pusiste de un humor más de la mierda que de costumbre, di la verdad, ¿paso algo entre ustedes? - sorprendentemente el idiota lo dijo de forma seria, algo raro en él. Me tense al procesar lo que me estaba preguntando…mierda…si un idiota como Kirishima se dio cuenta, ¿Cuántos más lo habrán notado también?

\- ¿Ah? ¿De qué mierda hablas escoria? - trate de hacerme el idiota, no quería responder eso.

-Oh, por favor Bakugo, por si fuera poco, hemos notado como miras a Midoriya cuando crees que nadie te ve, confiésalo Bakugo, te gusta Midoriya, ¿no es así?- joder…el Pikachu se dio cuenta, quise explotar todo y que se fueran a la mierda, pero no era buena idea, destruiría mi cuarto.

Tengo que negar todo, ellos no tienen por qué meterse en mis asuntos, aunque debo admitir que necesito desahogarme con alguien, tal vez sería bueno… ¡no!, Joder Katsuki, ¿Qué estás pensando?, probablemente la estupidez de estos dos se me está pegando.

-Vamos Katsubro, confía en nosotros, somos tus amigos- tal vez debería decirlo, es decir, si se lo contara a alguien ¿Quién mejor que a los que puedo llamar amigos?, porque por mucho que me cueste aceptarlo, son lo más cercano a amigos que tengo, además de Deku…aunque bueno, el entra a otra categoría…estúpido y sensual Deku.

-Maldición, está bien, pero los matare si le dicen algo a alguien, les explotare las extremidades primero y después los intestinos, así que cuidado con estar de viejas chismosas- para darle más énfasis a mi advertencia hice unas pequeñas explosiones.

-Sí, sí, "cuidadito Wazowski", ¡Ya dilo!- me apresuro el rubio maricon, le patee las costillas aprovechando que seguía acostado en el piso, se quejó por el dolor, parecía que me iba a reclamar, pero al parecer se arrepintió, vaya, si tiene cerebro después de todo.

Finalmente, les conté a los dos sobre lo que había pasado estas últimas semanas, desde que comenzamos a besarnos y sexo hasta cuando había terminado con nuestra extraña relación.

-Vaya quien lo diría, así que tú y Midoriya hicieron cosas sucias, eh? ahora entiendo porque has estado tan deprimido y de mal humor Katsubro, es normal si la persona que amas termina con su relación, por más extraña que esta fuera- meditaba Kirishima.

-A ver, estúpido, ¿en que puto momento dije que amaba al inútil de Deku? ¡NUNCA PODRIA AMAR A UN JODIDO NERD COMO ÉL!- sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero es que no aceptaría que yo realmente amaba a Deku, me cuesta admitirlo aun…

-Oh, vamos Katsubro, es obvio que lo amas, cuando lo miras a él se nota que quieres estar con él, intentas negarlo y actúas como si lo odiaras, pero nosotros te conocemos y sabemos que lo amas de forma alocada, así como mi Pikachu y yo nos amamos, ¿verdad mi amor?- y se puso a besar al rayito, sentí un tic en mi ojo, ese cabron, ¿que se cree para decir semejante cursilería?

El Pikachu se separó del Metapod cortando el asqueroso beso y me dirigió una mirada divertida –Si Bakugo, ya hasta me recuerdas a una canción- y se puso a buscar quien sabe que en su celular. No tardó mucho en sonar una canción que ya había escuchado antes, y ahora si quise explotar todo a la mierda.

 _Si a los engaños dieran premios  
Hubiera varios ya ganado  
No me interesa tener novios  
Eso es historia, ya lo sé todo_

Mi tic empeoro, iba a ir por el celular de Kaminari para explotarlo y que se dejara de reproducir esa estúpida canción, sin embargo, el muy hijo de puta se levantó del piso rápidamente y Kirishima con él mientras escapaban de mi abrazándose en el proceso. Para joderme aún más, se pusieron a cantar el verso que seguía haciendo una voz más aguda.

 _¿A quién crees que engañas?  
Él es lo que tú más quieres  
Ocultarlo tratas  
Es hermoso lo que sientes_

 _No lo disimules  
Bien sabemos dónde está tu corazón_

Joder, no aceptare que lo amo, es un inútil, ¡no puedo amar a un perdedor como Deku!... ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué estoy haciéndole caso a esa cursi canción?

( **NOTA:** Si la letra de la canción esta en negritas es porque Katsuki la está cantando)

 _ **No van a oír que lo diga, no, no**_

Sin darme cuanta yo también había empezado a cantar. Kirishima y Kaminari siguieron con las partes de las musas.

 _Tu sueño es, no lo niegues, uh-oh_

Y yo seguí cantando las partes que Meg entonaba.

 _ **Jamás lo haré, no hablaré de mi amor  
Creía ya haber aprendido  
Siempre el inicio es hermoso  
Mi mente dice, "Ten cuidado  
Porque no todo es maravilloso"**_

Y lo recordé…todas esas veces en las que estaba por irme después de terminar de tener sexo con Deku, siempre tenía esa mirada triste cuando me iba, como si fuera a llorar, como si le doliera tanto como a mi separarnos…definitivamente no todo es tan maravilloso en el amor; cada vez que íbamos a dar inicio con nuestra pasión todo era deslumbrante, dulce en un pequeño grado, pero la lujuria nublaba toda esa ternura y amor que sentíamos, porque…yo sé que Izuku me ama, lo veo en sus ojos cada vez que me ve, pero no había aceptado la idea de que yo, el gran Bakugo Katsuki, el que está destinado a ser el héroe número 1 se enamore de un inútil como lo es Deku, un inútil que aunque no quiera aceptarlo, me ha demostrado no serlo tanto…y me enoja, me irrita saber que ya no puedo estar 100% seguro de que Deku sea un inútil que me necesita, porque él ha demostrado ser alguien fuerte y perseverante, lo odio, odio que ya no sea solo mío porque ahora tiene a sus estúpidos amigos, odio que ya no me necesite, odio que a pesar de todo él pueda ser feliz, y lo que más odio es que me demostrara todo lo anterior terminando nuestra "relación" a pesar de que el me amara. Definitivamente…estoy jodido, esa es la realidad, me jodi desde el momento en que me enamore de él.

Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar como Eijirou y Denki cantaban

 _Claramente vemos_

 _Que lo quieres y lo extrañas_

 _No lo aceptaremos_

 _Date cuenta que lo amas_

 _Trata de admitirlo_

 _Debes aceptarlo_

 _Muy enamorado estas_

Está bien, lo admito, lo amo, joder que lo amo, pero no lo aceptaría ante este par de idiotas, ni ante ellos ni ante nadie…

 _ **No van a oír que lo diga, no, no**_

No lo hare, no lo diré…

 _Ya ríndete, tu sonrisa es de amor_

Ese verso me lo dijeron con burla, ¿Qué sonrisa putos bastardos? Yo no sonrío… creo…

 _ **No insistan más, no diré que es amor**_

¡Dejen de joder! ¿Por qué mierda sigo cantando?

 _Quieras o no, te atrapo el amor_

Puta madre, que ya lo sé, no tienen por qué seguir jodiendo con eso, no les diré que lo amo…

 _ **No pidan más que lo diga**_

 _ **No harán jamás que lo diga**_

¿O tal vez sí...?

 _Su orgullo no deja que hable de amor_

¿Qué diablos piensas Katsuki? No lo dirás…

 _ **Nadie sabrá, no hablare de mi amor…**_

¡Al diablo lo diré!

-¡A la mierda! ¡Ya cállense par de bastardos! ¡Está bien, lo acepto! ¡Amo a Deku!, lo putas amo, ahora dejen de joderme la puta vida- grite ya harto de todo esto, después de todo, siento que puedo confiar en ellos.

-Lo sabíamos- dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras me mostraban sus asquerosas sonrisas.

-De igual forma…eso ya no importa, ese estúpido ya "terminó" conmigo, así que ya no importa si lo amo o no, así que no se metan en esto, porque ya no existe nada entre él y yo- no quería sonar tan desanimado, pero tenía que admitirlo, me dolía, y más porque sabía que era mi culpa que lo nuestro terminara, no me extrañaría que Deku me odiara…

-Vamos Katsubro, no todo está perdido, estoy seguro que Deku te ama, se le nota, incluso en estos últimos días te ha seguido mirando de la misma forma, trsite, pero con amor al fin y al cabo- intento animarme Kirishima, y lo habría logrado si no fuera porque no paraba de llegar a mi mente el destrozado corazón de Deku por mi culpa.

-Dime algo estúpido, ¿te caíste mucho de cabeza cuando eras pequeño?, el ya no debe sentir nada por mí, solo odio, el muy cabron no me quiere ni hablar- le dije harto de su optimismo de mierda.

-Oye, tranquilo viejo- decía el Pikachu mientras hacia la pose y el tono de voz de una escena de la serie Drake y Josh. –Mira, Kiri y yo te ayudaremos a recuperar a Midoriya, a ver si así dejas de andar con ese humor del demonio, pero ahora…tenemos que irnos; si quieres que te mostremos la forma en la que te ayudaremos, tendrás que ir saliendo de clases al Karaoke al que fuimos la otra vez, debes estar ahí saliendo de clases inmediatamente, eso solo si de verdad quieres recuperar a tu príncipe, tsundere-kun- se carcajeo y salió corriendo mientras arrastraba a Kirishima, no aguante más la rabia y me puse a explotar todo mientras los perseguía, pero los muy hijos de puta desaparecieron de mi punto de visión, vaya, el Pikachu si era rápido después de todo.

Todo el resto del día me quede pensando en lo que había hablado con los cabrones esos, y si… ¿y si realmente ellos tenían la solución para que Deku regresara a mí?, tal vez sea algo estúpido, pero creo que si debería ir al jodido karaoke para conocer el plan o lo que sea que esos dos tuvieran en mente.

Al final termine durmiendo muy tarde.

Viernes, 07:45 horas.

Joder, lo que me faltaba, ya iba tarde a clases, y todo porque me había quedado dormido por haberme desvelado pensando en la forma de que Deku volviera a ser mío. Al menos ya estaba en el tren. Al pensar en esto me tranquilice un poco más, ya que probablemente llegaría a la clase justo cuando esta comenzara. Fue entonces cuando vi de reojo una mata de cabellos verdes, y disimulando mi nerviosismo, volteé confirmando que se trataba de Deku, rápidamente desvié mi mirada de él y me puse a ver mi teléfono mientras escuchaba música con mis audífonos, tenía que fingir que no me había percatado de su presencia, y sobre todo que verlo no me había puesto nervioso por notar lo lindo que se veía con sus hermosas pecas y sus ojos esmeralda que me derretían. Diablos, eso sí fue cursi.

El viaje en tren se me hizo eterno, y cuando al fin este había llegado a mi destino baje rápidamente para evitar cruzarme con Deku en el camino a la academia.

Las clases habían pasado de forma jodidamente lenta, y lo peor…lo jodidamente peor es que cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el descanso el bastardo de Deku se la pasaba con sus estúpidos amigos, ayudando a la rana esa, hablando con el demente lava cerebros y la ojos de mapache, y lo más irritante de todo, hablando con el bastardo mitad y mitad, esto último termino de colmar mi poca paciencia al escuchar como ese cabron le decía que quería hablar con él…me hace pensar en que tal vez, y espero que no sea verdad, el bicolor se declararía a Deku, porque era obvio que estaba locamente enamorado de MI Deku, solo que nunca me preocupe porque nunca imagine que tendría los cojones para confesársele, y si en verdad el Todoputo tiene planeado hacerlo ahora…le explotare las bolas…no permitiré que me lo quite…no dejare que nadie tenga a Deku, él es MIO. Impediré a toda costa que se le declare a mi Izuku.

POV GENERAL

Algo que nadie esperaba era que los hombres del Bakusquad tenían algo en mente, porque si, Kirishima y Kaminari pensaban meter su cucharota en el asunto de la relación de Izuku y Katsuki, sin embargo, como sabían que ocuparían ayuda para llevar a cabo su plan, terminaron involucrando a Sero, quien al conocer de la situación no tuvo inconveniente en ayudar ya que pensó que sería divertido. Ya estaba todo preparado para ejecutar el plan que habían hecho, ahora solo faltaba esperar a que el momento llegara. Harían lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudar a su gruñón amigo, solo esperaban que el rubio explosivo cumpliera con su parte, aunque este no estuviera al tanto de lo que ellos habían ideado.

Las clases habían llegado a su fin, y cuando Todoroki se dirigía al asiento donde se encontraba Midoriya para decirle que lo siguiera a la azotea de la academia, fue interceptado por Denki.

-¡Todoroki! Que bueno que sigas aquí en el salón, oye quería pedirte que me acompañaras a la biblioteca, necesita tu ayuda para que me recomiendes unos libros que necesito para estudiar, si no voy a reprobar y no quiero eso, ¡por favor Todoroki!- Insistía y lloriqueaba el rubio eléctrico, obviamente todo esto lo hacía como la primera fase de su plan, debía alejar al heterocromatico de Midoriya.

El de cabello bicolor no estaba seguro de que hacer, es decir, normalmente mandaría a freír espárragos a Denki, pero no podía evitar pensar en que Midoriya lo ayudaría sin dudar, y su admiración por este último le decía que debía imitar las virtudes que el peliverde tenia, quería ser digno de él.

Así que hizo lo que considero más conveniente.

-Está bien, solo permíteme un momento- acepto y se acercó a Midoriya que seguía guardando sus cosas- Disculpa Midoriya, espero no te moleste, pero ayudare a Denki con algo en la biblioteca, ¿podrías esperarme en la azotea? Enserio debo hablar contigo- lo miro de forma seria, pero con una leve sonrisa, una que demostraba dulzura.

-Claro, no hay ningún problema, me agrada que seas tan amable, Todoroki-kun- le devolvió una deslumbrante y angelical sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Shoto. –En cuanto termine de guardar mis cosas, te esperare en la azotea, Todoroki-kun.

Shoto asintió y se dirigió con Kaminari a la biblioteca, en el pasillo pasaron a lado de Sero y Kirishima, y sin que Shoto se diera cuenta, el rubio les hizo una señal con el pulgar. Ambas parejas siguieron con su respectivo camino: Todoroki y Denki a la biblioteca, mientras que Sero y Kirishima iban a su salón de clases.

Los dos últimos mencionados se sintieron aliviados, al parecer todo estaba saliendo conforme al plan, solo faltaba los puntos más importantes: asegurarse de que Bakugo estuviera en el Karaoke indicado y encargarse de Midoriya.

Izuku ya había terminado de guardar sus cosas y se disponía a ir a la azotea, cuando vio como Sero y Kirishima entraban al salón, iba a saludarlos, pero se vio interrumpido por Kirishima.

-Lo sentimos Midoriya, pero es por su bien- El ojiverde iba a preguntar a que se referia cuando sintió como las cintas de Sero atrapaban su cuerpo y cubrían su boca, por la sorpresa no había podido reaccionar al ataque, trato de forcejear, pero sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y a partir de ello todo se tornó negro.

El heredero del One for All había caído inconsciente por un golpe que le había dado Kirishima.

-Bien, segunda fase completada- Kirishima tomo entre sus brazos a Midoriya y lo cargo en su hombro, sin más ambos salieron de la UA con extrema cautela de que no los vieran, después de todo no sería muy normal que digamos ver a un par de jóvenes cargando a un chico inconsciente.

Se dirigieron al Karaoke en el que habían citado a Bakugo. Esperaban que el ya estuviera ahí, porque si no todo se arruinaría.

Lamentablemente para ellos, el musulmán no estaba en el lugar esperado.

Denki y Todoroki estaban a punto de llegar a la biblioteca, cuando escucharon varias explosiones, dieron la vuelta y vieron como Katsuki Bakugo volaba usando sus explosiones dirigiéndose a ellos. Bakugo extendió una de sus manos apuntando a Todoroki mientras preparaba una gran explosión, Todoroki reacciono rápidamente al ver las intenciones del rubio cenizo, y creo una barrera de hielo, el choque de ambas particularidades creó un desastre en el pasillo, sin embrago este no había sido tan grave gracias a que Shoto había creado barreras a los lados del pasillo, ya luego se encargaría de derretirlo si era necesario.

Katsuki detuvo sus ataques y vio fijamente a Shoto, quien se encontraba molesto por el repentino ataque que había sufrido, mientras tanto Kaminari estaba en shock, esto estaba yendo mal, ¿Qué diablos hacia Bakugo aquí?

-Oye, TodoZorra, dime… ¿Qué te traes con MI Deku?- pregunto de forma tranquila pero escalofriante Katsuki, cualquiera se habría aterrado de solo escuchar su tono de voz, pero Todoroki no, el no le temia ni le temeria nunca, y menos si era sobre algo relacionado con Midoriya.

-No debería importarte, después de todo, a ti nunca te importo Midoriya, ¿o sí?- le respondió de forma neutral ocultando la rabia que sentía de que el rubio de pronto mostrara interés en Izuku, y sobre todo que dijera que el pecoso le pertenecía- Que descarado eres, hablar de Midoriya como si fuera tuyo, después de lo que le hiciste- Bakugo no pudo evitar mostrase sorprendido ante lo último dicho por el de cabello blanco y rojo- Si, Bakugo, se todo lo que paso…y por eso, no dejare que sigas lastimándolo, yo lo amo y lo cuidare de ti y de todo el que quiera hacerle daño, lo hare más feliz de lo que tu podrías.

Katsuki no aguanto más y se disponía a atacar nuevamente a Shoto, no obstante, esta vez intervino Kaminari, agarro del brazo a Katsuki y lo arrastro corriendo en dirección a la entrada de la UA. Katsuki iba a preguntarle al Pikachu que qué mierda estaba haciendo.

-Tranquilo Bakugo, todo está bien, confía en mí, no te arrepentirás- le dijo Kaminari en un susurro. –¡Todoroki! ¡Disculpa a Bakugo, gracias por todo, luego vemos lo de los libros, adiós!- Le grito a Todoroki mientras seguía arrastrando a Katsuki, quien increíblemente había dejado de resistirse haciendo caso a lo que el rayito le había dicho.

Todoroki observo la escena extrañado y recordó que Izuku lo esperaba en la azotea, dándose prisa se encamino a la azotea.

 **¡Y aquí el capítulo 2! Espero les haya gustado, la verdad me costó algo de trabajo, sobre todo porque tenía varias cosas en mente y al final las terminaba cambiando levemente.**

 **Ahora, ¿cuál será el plan de la Bakusquad? ¿Que pasara con la confesión del Todoriko? ¿Que pasara en el Karaoke?**

 **Eso y más descúbralo en el último capítulo de "Otra Historia Cliché KatsuDeku"**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	3. CAPITULO 3: La Dosis Perfecta

CAPITULO 3: La Dosis Perfecta

 **Disclaimer: ni los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia ni las canciones que aparecen en este fic son de mi propiedad, yo solo los uso para fines de entretenimiento.**

Aquí el último capítulo de esta historia tan cliché :v espero les guste aprovecho también para agradecerles a aquellas personas que se han tomado el tiempo para leer este fic tan meh XD

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene Lemmon** (oh si, llego el hard :3), ténganme paciencia, nunca he escrito uno completo XD

Ya pues, ¡vamos con el capítulo!

 **Canción: La Dosis Perfecta, Panteón Rococo.**

POV GENERAL

Katsuki Bakugo se sentía molesto…no…era algo mayor a estar molesto…estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio, estaba tan concentrado imaginando todas las formas de tortura que podría usar con el estúpido bicolor, que no le tomaba importancia a que Kaminari lo estuviera arrastrando a vete tú a saber dónde. Y cuando menos se lo espero, se encontraba en la recepción de un lugar conocido para él, lo identifico como el Karaoke al que había ido con los que apenas consideraba amigos. Le había hecho caso cuando le dijo que confiara en él, después de todo hasta ahora no le había dado motivos para no hacerlo, sin embargo, seguía cuestionándose la insistencia ir a ese jodido lugar.

-Oi, Pikachu, ¿me vas decir ya porque mierda estamos aquí? - le miro mostrando un poco de su constante irritabilidad.

-Bakugo, tu solo confía, créeme, te gustara, además, ya te habíamos dicho que tenías que venir aquí saliendo inmediatamente de clases, no tenías que irte a agarrar a golpes con Todoroki- esto último lo dijo en tono de reclamo mientras hacia un leve puchero, Bakugo solo lo miro con fastidio.

-Como sea.

Kaminari no dijo nada más y siguió jalando del brazo a Katsuki para llegar a una de las tantas habitaciones que había en el Karaoke. El ojirojo en ningún momento protesto, lo admitía, sentía curiosidad por lo que sea tuvieran en mente esos malditos chiflados.

Al entrar a una habitación que se encontraba al final de un pasillo, se congelo en la entrada de la misma. Veía extrañado la enorme caja envuelta en papel de regalo adornada con un moño color rojo con detalles en negro, dicha caja estaba en una esquina del amplio cuarto. Al no comprender del todo guio su vista al sofá donde se encontraban dos de sus amigos: Sero y Kirishima.

-¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí? Y… ¿Qué mierda hace esa caja aquí? - cuestiono lo último mientras señalaba la caja.

-¡Oh! ¡Katsubro! Me alegra mucho que al fin estés aquí, ya te habías tardado- sonrió Kirishima dejando de lado las preguntas de Bakugo.

-Joder, contéstame maldito pelos de mierda- rugió mirando molesto al pelirrojo.

-Yo te lo responderé Bakugo- dijo Kaminari mientras se señalaba a si mismo mostrando una sonrisa- Esto es solo la tercera y última fase de nuestro plan para ayudarte con Midoriya.

-Bakugo, deja de preguntar y abre la caja- decía emocionado Sero.

-¡Cállate cintitas! No me des ordenes, maldito bastardo, la voy a abrir solo porque quiero ver que mierda hay adentro- gruñía mientras se acercaba a la caja.

Mientras quitaba las cintas que envolvían la caja, sintió como Kaminari, Kirishima y Sero se acercaban a sus espaldas.

-¡Vamos Katsubro! ¡Ábrelo rápido! - apuraba ansioso el pelirrojo.

-Cállate, maldito Metapod de mierda, ¿Qué no ves que la estoy abriendo?

Katsuki finalmente retiro las cintas, abrió la tapa de la caja y se quedó petrificada observando su interior.

Ahí estaba Deku, parecía tener las manos atadas con cinta, pudo distinguir que era de las que Sero usaba. Miro fijamente los ojos esmeraldas del peliverde, parecía como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño.

-K-Kacchan…- murmuro extrañado Izuku mientras se preguntaba que le había pasado, acababa de despertar e intentaba recordar cómo había llegado allí.

-Deku…- mientras seguía viendo fijamente al pecoso.

-Kacchan…¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Y… ¡¿Por qué estoy atado?!

Katsuki no respondió, tiro a un lado la tapa que aún tenía en las manos, y sin más cargo a Izuku en su hombro.

-¡Esp-espera K-Kacchan! ¡¿Q-Qué haces?! ¡Bájame!- Gritaba exaltado Midoriya.

El de cabello cenizo solo lo ignoro, dirigió su mirada al trio de idiotas que tiene por amigos y levanto un pulgar en seña de aprobación, dio la vuelta y se llevó a Izuku al sofá recostándolo bruscamente. Los otros tres chicos hicieron señales de apoyo a su amigo y se fueron, sabían que el ojirubi querría privacidad, su trabajo ahí ya estaba hecho.

KATSUKI POV

-Bakugo- sentí un escalofrío, que Deku me diga así duele- Te agradeceré si me quitas estas cintas, quiero irme, tengo cosas que hacer, tengo que ir con Todoroki-kun – ¿Qué? me estas jodiendo ¿verdad?

-No te dejare ir para que vayas con el estúpido del invierano, te quedaras aquí conmigo Deku- estaba furioso, no tolero la idea de que MI Deku quiera estar con ese bastardo.

-Pues con o sin tu ayuda me iré, no pienso quedarme contigo, Bakugo- Me miro molesto mientras se levantaba del sofá aun con las manos atadas y se dirigía a la puerta, ¡ESTO ES EL COLMO!

Rápidamente me levante y lo cargue nuevamente en mi hombro y lo volví a recostar en el sofá.

-¡Bakugo! ¡Déjame ir! Tu y yo ya no tenemos nada que hacer juntos- me dijo fríamente.

-¡CALLATE MALDITO NERD! ¡YA TE LO DIJE! ¡NO TE IRAS CON ESE BASTARDO! TE QUEDARAS CONMIGO QUIERAS O NO, ME VALE MIERDA LO QUE ME DIGAS- Gritaba mientras me ponía sobre el evitando se levantara.

-¡TE DIJE QUE ME DEJES! ¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUE NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ? ¿NO TE BASTA CON HABERME ROTO EL CORAZON? ¿NO TE BASTA HABER PISOTEADO MIS SENTIMIENTOS? ¡YO TE AMABA Y A TI NUNCA TE IMPORTO! ¡PERO YA NO CAERE ANTE TI! YO YA NO QUIERO NADA CONT- No lo soporte más y lo bese de forma desesperada, necesitaba callar sus palabras, me dolían, necesitaba sentir su dulce boca, esa que me enloquecía, sentí como forcejeaba tratando de separase de mí, yo insistí en el beso queriendo tomar posesión de toda boca, mordí levemente sus labios, soltó un gemido permitiéndome introducir mi lengua, joder, ya estaba perdiendo la cordura como cada vez que lo besaba. Dejo de moverse y comenzó a corresponderme, nuestras lenguas se unían y competían por dominar la boca del otro. No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado, pero al separarnos lo hicimos de una forma muy agitada, buscando el aliento mientras un hijo de saliva nos unía. Mire sus ojos verdes y el me regreso la mirada.

-Kacchan… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? Tu no me quieres y sabes que yo te amo, entonces ¿Por qué juegas así conmigo? - preguntaba mientras sus ojos soltaban unas lágrimas llenas de amargura, su mirada reflejaba dolor…soy un idiota, lo admito, ¿Cómo pude lastimar a Izuku de esa forma?

-Deku…yo…joder, no es fácil decirlo, así que…será mejor que prestes atención a lo que voy a hacer- me observo extrañado, nervioso por lo que haría me dirigí al Karaoke que había cerca de la pantalla de la habitación, busque una canción que había escuchado hace mucho tiempo, todo esto bajo la curiosa mirada de Deku.

Al encontrarla me di valor para ponerla, en la pantalla apareció el título de la canción que había elegido "La Dosis Perfecta" de "Panteon Rococo", hace unos días la había encontrado mientras navegaba por YouTube, me había llamado la atención el ritmo. Me había aprendido la letra, así que le puse play y me puse a cantar mirando fijamente a Deku.

 _Hoy te vas, pero sé que volverás  
Porque lo que yo te di no lo encontraras jamás  
Esas noches, esos días  
Cuando tú te retorcías en mis brazos  
Cuando veíamos estrellas y tú eras una de ellas  
De esas que abrazan la tierra con su luz  
Y hoy me llamas y me dices que empacas tu presencia  
Que has hecho las maletas que hoy dices adiós  
Y después de romper el cielo juntos_

 _Esa forma tan tuya de hacer el amor y estallar al llegar_

Veía como mi Deku me daba una mirada nerviosa y confundida.

 _No, no puedo aceptar que hoy te vayas  
Que me debes un cuarto de mil batallas  
Y cobrarme yo no lo quiero yo no quiero cobrarme  
Solo quiero que tú te quedes aquí, yeah yeah yeah  
Hoy mi cuerpo necesita de ti y saber  
Que la dosis perfecta esta en tus caderas  
En tus besos, tu sonrisa, tu cabello y ese cuerpo que me eriza  
Hoy mi alma sabe que estas bien  
Pero tu dime, tu dime quien  
Estará para aliviar mi dolor  
Si ya no estás tu _

Deku dejo salir más lágrimas, pero estas ya no parecían tan amargas, incluso sus ojos brillaban como solían hacer antes de todo lo ocurrido entre nosotros, como amaba y extrañaba ese brillo, por lo que más decidido que nunca seguí cantando. __

 _Y después de romper el cielo juntos  
Esa forma tan tuya de hacer el amor y estallar al llegar  
No, no puedo aceptar que hoy te vayas  
Que me debes un cuarto de mil batallas  
Y cobrarme yo no quiero, no quiero cobrarlo  
Solo quiero que tú te quedes aquí, yeah yeah yeah_

 _Hoy mi cuerpo necesita de ti y saber  
Que la dosis perfecta esta en tus caderas  
En tus besos, tu sonrisa,  
Tu cabello y ese cuerpo que me eriza  
Hoy mi alma sabe que estas bien  
Pero tu dime, tu dime quien  
Estará para aliviar mi dolor  
Si ya no estás tú_

 _Hoy mi cuerpo necesita de ti y saber  
Que la dosis perfecta esta en tus caderas  
En tus besos, tu sonrisa,  
Tu cabello y ese cuerpo que me eriza  
Hoy mi alma sabe que estas bien  
Pero tu dime, tu dime quien  
Estará para aliviar mi dolor  
Si ya no estás tu_

Lentamente me acerque a él, quería besarlo otra vez, quería sentir sus cálidos labios, mostrarle que seguía siendo mío y confesarlo que yo era suyo.

 _Hoy mi cuerpo necesita de ti y saber  
Que la dosis perfecta esta en tus caderas  
En tus besos, tu sonrisa,  
Tu cabello y ese cuerpo que me eriza  
Hoy mi alma sabe que estas bien  
Pero tu dime, tu dime quien  
Estará para aliviar mi dolor  
Si ya no estás tu_

Finalmente, uní nuestros labios en un tranquilo beso, algo subido de tono, pero que mostraba cariño, no es algo común en mí, pero si era por él podía volverme el marica más marica del mundo, me alivio sentir como el me correspondía. Cuando nos separamos él me sonrió.

-Kacchan… ¿es verdad lo que dice la canción?

-Joder Deku, no me hagas repetirlo, si te cante esa ridícula canción es porque es cierto, mira nerd, es difícil para mí decirlo, así que escucha atentamente porque no lo repetiré: TE AMO, ¿entiendes? Sé que sentiste que solo jugaba contigo…pero yo…mierda…esto es difícil…yo siempre he estado enamorado de ti, desde que éramos unos mocosos de primaria- confesé sonrojándome, esto es tan cursi que quiero vomitar, al menos Deku está más rojo que yo, me gusta.

-Kacchan…yo…b-bueno t-tu…sabes que yo t-te a-amo y todo eso…yo también te amo desde pequeños, siempre te he admirado y siempre he querido estar a tu lado- mi corazón dio un vuelco, este idiota me hace sentir tantas cosas…

-Deku, entonces... quiero que te quede algo claro, TU ERES MIO, SOLO MIO, y si alguien más intenta alejarte de mí…lo matare, me perteneces- lo bese posesivamente, tenía que hacerle entender que solo yo podía tener sus labios, su cuerpo, su corazón, que todo de él me pertenece solo a mí. Nos separamos y me miro con sus ojos verdes brillantes y esa sonrisa resplandeciente.

-¡Si Kacchan! ¡Soy solo tuyo! Pero tú también eres solo mío- me dijo con determinación, sonreí socarronamente, claro que soy suyo, nadie me haría sentir lo que él.

Lo volví a besar apasionadamente, metí mi lengua a su interior y jugué con la suya, que bien se siente, maldición, me separe de su boca y baje por su cuello dándole besos húmedos en el recorrido, escuche como mi pecoso jadeaba y como su corazón se aceleraba, mi miembro comenzó a ponerse duro por los suspiros que soltaba Deku, mordí cerca de su clavícula dejando una marca rojiza, Deku gimió de una forma tan erótica que sentía que lo violaría en ese mismo momento.

-K-kacchan! N-no podemos hacerlo aquí… p-por lo general hay cámaras en las habitaciones de los karaokes- maldición, tiene razón. A regañadientes me aleje de él, tenía que calmarme si no quería que vieran como me follaba a Deku, no me importaría si no fuera porque lo verían desnudo, y eso sí que no lo permitiría, MIO.

-Joder, está bien, pero no creas que te salvaras estúpido nerd, levántate y vamos a mi casa, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- mi mente se inundó de varias escenas subidas de tono de como haría mío a Deku uno y otra vez.

-Kacchan, no tengo problema en hacerlo, pero me ayudaría mucho que me desataras la mano primero- me saco de mi ensoñación y vi como nervioso extendía sus manos hacia mí para que lo desamarre. Lo libere de las estúpidas cintas, y lo jale hacia mí. –G-gracias Kacchan.

-Como sea, vámonos rápido- lo arrastre fuera de la habitación apresuradamente, necesitaba llegar rápido a mi casa, quería tenerlo entre desnudo entre mis brazos otra vez, necesitaba poseerlo.

Afortunadamente el trio de idiotas ya había pagado el uso del karaoke, así que sin más distracciones fuimos a mi casa, aprovecharía que mis viejos regresarían hasta el lunes porque estaban de viaje.

Estábamos a 5 minutos de mi casa cuando recordé algo.

-Oi, Deku, hoy y todo el resto del fin de semana te quedaras conmigo, así que avísale de una vez a tu madre, yo te prestare mi ropa así que eso no te preocupes por eso…aunque realmente no la ocuparas tanto- le sonreí pervertidamente, él se sonrojo y se puso nervioso, como amo verlo así.

-E-está bien Kacchan, le enviare un mensaje a mi madre entonces- saco nervioso su teléfono, cuando lo desbloqueo vi cómo detenía su andar y veía fijamente la pantalla de su celular, incluso se había puesto pálida ¿Qué mierda?

-¿Ahora que mierda te pasa?- me acerque más para quitarle el teléfono y ver qué era lo que le había puesto así. En la pantalla del aparato se mostraban varios mensajes del bastardo mitad-mitad preguntando donde estaba, si estaba bien y preguntando si lo odiaba…maldito ridículo.

-K-kacchan…deje plantado a Todoroki-kun, e-él dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo de algo importante y yo…sin querer lo deje esperándome en la azotea de la academia, ¿y ahora? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡El de seguro ha de estarme odiando en estos momentos! ¡Yo no quiero eso! Él es mi mejor amigo…- su expresión llena de tristeza hizo que mi corazón doliera, sentí ira y desilusión. Pero por más extraño que sea…me calme…sabía que Deku me amaba a mí, y nadie, ni siquiera el bicolor ese, lograría arrebatármelo, confió en Deku…además, no permitiría que se alejara de mi otra vez, fue un puto infierno cuando lo hizo.

-Pues llámale y explícale, no creo que ese bastardo pueda mantenerse mucho tiempo molesto contigo- trate de animar a Deku, no me gustaba que se sintiera mal, y menos por alguien tan estúpido como ese cabron.

Deku me miro esperanzado, asintió con mayor ánimo y vi como llamaba a Todoputo.

POV GENERAL

Izuku esperaba nervioso que Shoto respondiera la llamada y rogaba a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, que su amigo no estuviera enojado con él. Después de unos segundos se escuchó como alguien respondía.

 _-¡¿Izuku?!-_ el peliverde sintió su corazón estrujarse, cuando Todoroki le llamaba así era porque estaba muy preocupado por el, se sintió aun peor- _¿estás bien? ¡Estaba muy preocupado! Te esperé durante horas en la azotea de UA y nunca llegaste, fui a tu casa para saber si estabas ahí, pero no había nadie, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?_

- _Sho-shoto-kun_ \- dijo nervioso, Bakugo lo miro sorprendido y molesto, el rubio no sabía que ya eran tan cercanos como para llamarse por sus nombres con tanta confianza, maldijo internamente el haber perdido tanto el tiempo con su terquedad. – _L-lo siento mucho, shoto-kun, estoy bien, cuando te fuiste a biblioteca con Kaminari-kun, yo iba a ir a la azotea como habíamos quedado, pero de repente aparecieron Kirishima-san y Sero-kun, y después… ¡no lo sé! Todo se volvió negro y desperté en una caja de regalo atado de manos enfrente de Kacchan y… ¡ahora estoy con el! Shoto-kun, ¡Kacchan me ama! ¡El me confeso que me corresponde! ¡Estoy tan feliz!...  
¡ah!, pero aun lamento haberte dejado esperando, enserio lo siento, si quieres puedes decirme ahora lo que querías hablar conmigo si no te molesta_\- decía emocionado y nervioso

Del otro lado de la línea Todoroki Shoto sentía como su mundo se derrumbaba, su corazón se estrujaba de forma dolorosa, en cualquier momento se rompería…aun así no se lo expreso al peliverde, decidió ser fuerte por él, lo amaba y si su rol de canela era feliz con el musulmán lo aceptaría, y haría todo porque él tuviera siempre esa brillante sonrisa que lo había enamorado, aun si no era para el…

Lo más tranquilo que pudo le respondió dulcemente…

- _No te preocupes Izuku, todo está bien, no estoy molesto, solo estaba preocupado, me alegra que estés bien y…me alegra que estés con quien amas al fin…respecto a lo que tenía que decirte no te apures…te lo diré el lunes en persona, también me gustaría que estuviera Bakugo, nos vemos el lunes y cuídate mucho, cualquier cosa estaré para ti_ \- Izuku esbozo una hermosa sonrisa, agradeciendo internamente tener tan buen amigo.

- _Si Shoto-kun, gracias por todo, eres mi mejor amigo, nos vemos el lunes, tratare de que él también vaya, adiós._ \- corto la llamada y sintió como el rubio cenizo le miraba intensamente. -¿pasa algo Kacchan?- pregunto curioso.

-Desde cuando tú y el bastardo mitad-mitad se hablan con tanta confianza, "Shoto-kun", que estupidez- dijo el ojirojo molesto. El más bajo lo miro con ternura.

-Kacchan, Todoroki-kun es mi mejor amigo, no te pongas celoso, recuerda que yo te amo a ti, además, él siempre estuvo para mí, apoyándome, estoy muy agradecido con él, es una muy buena persona.

-Tch, como sea, de igual forma, tú ya eres mío, ahora date prisa, ya quiero llegar a mi casa- sonriendo lascivamente tomo la mano de Izuku y corrieron a casa de Katsuki.

-¡Espera Kacchan! ¡Aún tengo que avisarle a mi mamá!

BAKUGO POV

Al fin llegamos a mi casa, hice que Deku entrara primero, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y acorrale a Deku en la pared, ataque sus labios de forma abrumadora, su boca caliente hacia que mi miembro despertara, jugué con su húmeda lengua, deseaba tomar todo de él, sentirlo totalmente. Mientras jugaba con su lengua mis manos bajaron traviesamente a su trasero, lo acaricié y apreté sobre la ropa, Deku corto un poco el beso para soltar un gemido, volví a poseer su boca y subí mi mano izquierda por su fuerte espalda, mientras mi derecha seguía jugueteando con su trasero, como extrañaba tocarlo así, este maldito tiene un cuerpo que me enloquece.

El seguía soltando leves gemidos, y mi autocontrol se iba a la mierda cada vez más, así que, sin soportarlo más, lo cargue haciendo que nuestros miembros se rozaran, al parecer no era el único "emocionado" aquí, solté un gruñido al sentir el roce mientras Deku soltó un sonoro gemido. Lo llevé cargando a mi cuarto, y lo recosté en mi cama, me puse sobre él y vi su rostro, estaba agitado y sonrojado.

-Espero que estés listo Deku, porque te voy a hacer gritar mi nombre, vas a necesitar una silla de ruedas después de esto- reí burlándome de su expresión, aunque no era del todo mentira, realmente quería hacerle el amor toda la noche.

-K-kacchan…hazme tuyo Kacchan- joder, es tan violable…

Me volví a adueñar de sus labios, a la mierda el autocontrol, haría que me rogara por mas y yo se lo daría. Sin abandonar su boca, poco a poco le quite la corbata que nunca se ponía bien, desabotone su camisa y se la quite, acaricie su bien trabajado abdomen, baje mi boca por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pezones.

-K-Kacchan…ah…más Kacchan…

Atrape uno de sus pezones con mi labio mientras con una de mis manos tomaba el otro pellizcándolo, Izuku gimió más fuerte mi nombre repetidamente, que hermosa sinfonía…

-Y-yo también q-quiero hacerte sentir bien Kacchan ¡Ah!- me separe un poco de él, aprovecho ello y cuando menos me di cuenta cambiamos de papeles estando el arriba y yo debajo de él. Antes de poder decir algo el nerviosamente desabrocho mi cinturón y mi pantalón, lo bajo un poco de forma torpe, saco mi pene del interior de mi ropa interior, lo acaricio un poco desde el tronco hasta la punta, solté un gemido sorprendido por lo que mi Deku hacía.

Sentí como Deku recorrió lentamente con su lengua desde el tronco hasta mi glande, como si una corriente electica recorriera mi espalda la arqueé.

-D-Deku, ¡Ah! ¡No pares maldición! ¡Te matare si paras! Nng…

Deku siguió torturándome con su lengua y la metió a mi uretra, se siente endemoniadamente bien, joder. Finalmente metió todo mi falo a su boca y jugo con su lengua recorriéndolo por completo. No pude dejar de gruñir y gemir por el cumulo de sensaciones cálidas y llenas de placer.

-¡Ah! ¡Joder, así! ¡Más rápido! Ah… ¡ah!

Escalofríos atravesaron todo mi cuerpo, Deku había comenzado a jugar con mis testículos mientras metía y sacaba mi miembro de su boca, sentí que ya no aguantaría mas.

-Ya no… ya no puedo más… me voy a venir…m-más te vale que lo tragues todo- no lo soporte más y termine en su boca, vi con lujuria como mi pecoso tragaba toda mi esencia, regalándome una imagen tan erótica limpio cada rastro de semen que hubiera. Mi miembro siguió duro, aun quería hacerle muchas cosas, así que volví a poner a Deku debajo de mí. –vaya, lo hiciste muy bien Deku, quien diría que el inocente Izuku haría cosas tan lascivas, aunque bueno, solo yo te he visto actuar así, y así seguirá siendo.

-Kacchan…te amo…-me miro con amor y con una sonrisa que reforzaba sus palabras.

-Yo también te amo mi Deku…-después de todo no me mataría decirle lo que siento, aunque eso no significa que me volvería un marica.

Me encargué de desnudarlo por completo y también me deshice de mi ropa. Estando completamente desnudos levante dos de mis dedos y lo puse frente a la cara de Deku.

-Lámelos- ordené, el obedeció y de una forma tan jodidamente sensual, digna de una película porno, metió mis dedos a su boca y los llenó de saliva, cuando estos estuvieron empapados por completo los dirigí a su entrada, primero introduje uno, Deku se tensó un poco soltando un gemido de dolor y placer.

-¡Kacchan! ¡Duele un poco!

-Relájate Deku, sabes que te va a gustar, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos.

Deku asintió. Sacaba e introducía mi dedo de su interior, poco a poco su expresión de dolor y placer se tornó solamente de placer pidiéndome cada vez más. Lo complací y metí el segundo dedo, hice un movimiento de tijeras con ellos abriendo más su entrada, Deku se retorcía de placer gritando mi nombre, nunca me cansaría de esto. Mi erección comenzaba a doler.

-Deku, ya no aguanto más, voy a entrar.

-Si Kacchan ¡ah! Te quiero dentro ¡por favor métemela!

-Amo que seas tan lascivo, Izuku- estaba tan excitado que no aguante más y saque mis dedos para remplazarlos con mi pene.

-¡AHH! ¡KACCHAN! ¡ES TAN GRANDE!

-Estas t-tan estrecho, me vuelves loco, ah…- me moví rápidamente dentro de él, sentía como su interior me succionaba, si seguía así no tardaría en venirme.

Trate de no terminar rápido, quería hacerlo llegar al cielo, quería escuchar más sus gemidos y sus gritos, seguí embistiéndolo, recorría su cuerpo con mis ojos y mis manos, amaba su piel, cada parte de él, era perfecto para mí, nadie quitaría Deku de mi corazón, no necesito a nadie más, solo a él.

-K-Kacchan! Mas! Mas por favor! Ahhh!- seguí entrando y saliendo de él, hasta tocar un punto que hizo que Deku se retorciera de placer y gimiera más fuerte.

-Ya lo encontré, así que es ahí…-ataque sin piedad ese punto dando embestidas cada vez más fuertes, quería que Deku muriera de placer.

-KACCHAN…AH…Y-YA NO…YA NO AGUANTO MAS… ME VEN- AHH- Deku lleno mi estómago de su semen y yo solté mi semilla en su interior

-Nng…Deku…te amo

-Yo también te amo Kacchan…

Me deje caer a su lado, y con mi brazo sujete su cintura atrayéndolo a mí, dormimos abrazados durante unas cuantas horas, después seguiríamos jugando, teníamos todo el fin de semana para ello.

GENERAL POV

 **Sábado, 08:30 horas. Habitación de Katsuki**

Katsuki abrió perezosamente los ojos encontrándose con unos ojos color esmeralda que lo veían fijamente. El rubio acerco más su rostro al del pecoso y tranquilamente beso su frente.

-Buenos días Deku.

Cuando se separó vio que los ojos de Izuku se llenaban de lágrimas.

\- ¿y ahora que te pasa nerd? ¿Por qué lloras? - a pesar de que se lo había preguntada no dio lugar a respuestas y lo beso, ya tenía una idea de lo que le ocurría a su amante.

Izuku correspondía el beso casi de forma desesperada, como si necesitara creer que lo que estaba pasando era verdad, tenía miedo, miedo de que todo fuera un sueño, él quería estar con Bakugo siempre, además estaba confundido, con todo lo que había pasado tenía la duda ¿Qué eran ahora Bakugo y él? ¿Pareja? ¿Amigos con derecho? No lo entendía y temía preguntárselo, temía la respuesta que el rubio pudiera darle.

Cuando el beso había finalizado, se armó de valor y pregunto.

-Kacchan, yo…tengo duda… ¿Qué relación tenemos ahora?

-Era eso? Por eso llorabas? Que marica eres, maldito nerd, obviamente somos pareja, ¿o qué? ¿quieres que te lo pregunte directamente? Pues no lo hare, porque quieras o no eres mi novio y mi futuro esposo, tu eres mío y eso no cambiara, inútil- respondió el rubio sonrojándose un poco. Midoriya sintió su corazón saltar de felicidad, se sentía completo, al fin tenía a su Kacchan, al fin estarían juntos para siempre.

Todo el resto del fin de semana estuvieron juntos demostrándose su amor, salieron a diferentes lugares y cuando regresaban se dejaban llevar por las sensaciones que el otro brindaba a su cuerpo. Se entregaron cuantas veces fueran posibles, Izuku le mostraba a Katsuki lo apasionado que podía ser, y Katsuki le mostraba a Izuku lo gentil y tierno que podía ser con él.

 **Lunes, 07:20 horas.**

En la prestigiosa escuela de héroes UA, un peliverde y un rubio se encontraban ingresando a su aula, el primero se sentó en su lugar mientras que el rubio hacia lo mismo en su respectivo pupitre. No había nadie en el aula a excepción de ellos dos. En ese momento llego el mejor amigo del heredero del One For All, miró fijamente a los dos chicos, le sonrió levemente al más bajo.

-Midoriya, Bakugo, hay algo que quiero decirles, así que te pediré, Bakugo, me dejes hablar- el rubio iba a hacer un revuelo cuando el pecoso le tomo la mano para que se calmara y escuchara lo que el heterocromatico tenía que decir, lográndolo. El mitad albino vio la acción, y aunque un leve dolor se sumergió en su pecho continuo- primero que nada, Midoriya, tu sabes que quería hablar contigo el viernes, y ya que no hubo oportunidad, lo diré ahora: Midoriya Izuku, te amo, me enamore de ti desde lo que hiciste por mí en el festival deportivo, al principio era solo agradecimiento, pero cuando nos volvimos amigos me fui enamorando de tu forma de ser, tu actitud tan positiva, tu perseverancia, tu valor y absolutamente cada parte de ti- Izuku vio perplejo a su mejor amigo, sin creer todo lo que estaba diciendo, no sabía cómo reaccionar, mientras Bakugo estaba a punto de explotar (literalmente), sin embargo al ver la expresión de su novio decidió esperar a que el hijo de Endeavor terminara de hablar totalmente. Todoroki prosiguió- No obstante, nunca me había atrevido a confesarte mis sentimientos porque no lo encontraba sentido si tu amabas a Bakugo, siempre pondré tu felicidad primero, porque lo que más quiero es ver tu sonrisa, eso es lo más importante para mí, si él es tu felicidad entonces yo no te la quitare, espero que después de esto quieras seguir siendo mi amigo, por favor, no me alejes de ti.

-T-Todoroki-kun, yo…no sé qué decir, enserio me has tomado por sorpresa y yo…en verdad lamento no poder corresponderte, pero…yo también quiero seguir siendo tu amigo, tampoco quiero alejarme de ti, aun si es egoísta.

Bakugo permaneció en silencio, considero que era lo más prudente.

-Gracias, Izuku. Hay algo más que quiero decir…Bakugo- el mencionado volteo a verlo –Si lastimas a Midoriya, si le haces algo que lo haga sentir mal…yo luchare por él, la razón por la que lo dejo contigo es porque espero que lo hagas feliz ya que él te ama, no dejare que el este mal por tu culpa otra vez, así que será mejor que lo cuides o te lo quitare- después de lo dicho se acercó al peliverde y lo beso en la mejilla, ocasionando un sonrojo en este. Shoto le sonrió con cariño y se fue del salón ignorando la perplejidad de Katsuki, solo por hoy se saltaría las clases, aun le dolía un poco ver a la nueva pareja.

Katsuki después de unos segundos reacciono y sus manos comenzaron a crear peligrosas explosiones, estaba a punto de ir a moler a golpes al chico bicolor cuando sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cuerpo, al ver que era su novio quien lo abrazaba se tranquilizó un poco, aunque aún seguía molesto.

-Kacchan, tranquilo, recuerda que yo te amo a ti- le miro con amor y le dio un suave y corto beso.

-Cállate estúpido nerd, de igual forma no dejare que te separen de mí, ni el bastardo ese ni nadie.

Nuevamente unieron sus labios, esta vez en un fogoso beso, el rubio comenzó a perder el control como cada vez que sentía cerca al ojiverde, se dejó llevar y empujo al peliverde a una de las mesas, y aflojaba la corbata de este, iba a quitarle la camisa para hacérselo ahí mismo cuando sintió como su amante lo separaba.

-Kacchan, yo también quiero hacerlo, p-pero no podemos aquí, nuestros compañeros llegaran en cualquier momento- decía Izuku sonrojado. No muy conforme Katsuki acepto dejarlo por el momento.

-Está bien nerd, pero no te salvaras después- le sonrió ladinamente generando un sonrojo más fuerte en el "inocente" chico.

Finalmente, el día transcurrió relativamente normal, claro, dejando de lado el alboroto que se hizo en uno de los salones de la UA debido a la sorpresa de todos los alumnos del aula cuando se enteraron de la nueva pareja que se había formado, aun así, todo había salido bien.

Izuku y Katsuki sin querer se habían vuelto protagonistas de una historia cliché, típica de una telenovela o de una película romántica, pero para ellos eso no importaba, era lo de menos, al fin y al cabo, ya estaban con la persona que amaban.

 **¡Y aquí termina esta historia! Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para leerla, hubo momentos en lo que me bloqueaba o en los que me contradecía así que lamento si hubo cosas que no quedaron muy claras.**

 **Por cierto, no me maten por lo que le hice a Todoroki, yo AMO mi bello Shoto, amo el TodoDeku tanto como el KatsuDeku, pero ya que esta es un KatsuDeku tenía que hacerlo. Después escribiré un TodoDeku y un TodoDekuKatsu :3**

 **Espero les haya gustado esta cliché historia, me divertí escribiéndola y traumando a mi novio con mis maniáticas risas XD**

 **¡LalMirchxColonello se despide!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	4. EPILOGO: Chocolate

EPILOGO: Chocolate

 **Disclaimer: ni los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia ni las canciones que aparecen en este fic son de mi propiedad, yo solo los uso para fines de entretenimiento.**

Muajajajaja a que creían que ya había terminado XD (o tal vez no porque no lo he puesto como concluido Un.n.)

La verdad sentía que debía hacer un epilogo, y me dije ¿Por qué no?

Confesión: Esta semana estuve a punto de morir de emoción, ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? ¡Mis dos autoras favoritas de Wattpad supieron de mi historia! Cuando me entere estaba en mi trabajo (trabajo en un despacho jurídico) y tuve que contener mis ganas de gritar de emoción porque mis jefes estaban cerca XD Pero en fin, me alegra mucho que aunque sea poco, mi historia ha sido leída por ya 52 personas :3

¡Bien, dejemos de dar rodeos y vamos con el capítulo!

 **ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Lemmon :3**

 **Esta vez serán varias canciones las que habrá, pero la principal es:** Chocolate, Jesse & Joy.

POV GENERAL

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que la adorable y excéntrica pareja KatsuDeku se había formado oficialmente, y aunque a veces discutieran por tonterías, la pareja despertaba gran ternura a toda persona que los viera juntos. Aun recordaban cuando les confesaron a sus respectivos padres sobre la relación que tenían con su amigo de la infancia, habían provocado una gran emoción en Inko, Masaru y Mituski, quienes se abrazaban entre sí (ya que habían estado ambas familias juntas en ese momento) exclamando el regocijo que sentían y externando su alivio de que al fin el peliverde y el rubio estuvieron juntos.

Bien, ahora veamos lo que nos trae acá: un peliverde muy confundido sobre lo que haría. Se estarán preguntando ¿ahora que mierda le pasa al brócoli?, a lo que hay una respuesta muy simple: mañana seria San Valentín.

Y es que, hoy viernes 13 de febrero, 17:52 horas, Izuku sentía dudas, no sabía qué hacer, ¿sería bueno darle chocolates caseros a Kacchan o comprarlos? Es decir, él nunca había preparado chocolates, ninguna chica le había dado uno antes y el, al ser un chico, no había dado nada por esa misma razón. Aun así, sentía que debía darle chocolates a su Kacchan, solo esperaba que este no se los aventara en la cara como casi todo lo que le daba (en ese momento se sonrojo al recordar TODO lo que Katsuki le había aventado en la cara, si es que me entienden).

La cuestión es: ¿los hago yo mismo o los compro?

Tras un debate mental de unos diez minutos lo decidió.

" _Lo mejor sería comprarlos para evitar que salgan mal, pero aun así… quiero hacerlos por mí mismo, son para Kacchan así que debo esforzarme mucho para que le gusten, quiero mostrarle siempre lo mucho que lo amo, además, los chocolates que le dé a Kacchan deben ser especiales ya que a él no le gusta mucho lo dulce. Decidido, lo hare yo mismo."_

Y así fue como firmemente se dirigió al minisúper que estaba cerca de su casa, necesitaba comprar lo necesario para hacer los dichosos chocolates.

Después de una interminable fila en el minisúper y un monótono regreso a casa, nuestro adorable peliverde había entrado directo a la cocina de su hogar, listo para comenzar con la preparación de lo que se volvería un desastre ya que no era muy diestro en el arte de la cocina, creando un total caos en la cocina, era una fortuna que su madre llegaría hasta la madrugada porque iba a estar haciendo turnos extras en el trabajo.

La idea era simple: debía hacer unas bolas de chocolate amargo, las cuales tendrían forma de granada con ayuda de un molde que había comprado en su ida al minisúper, las granadas estarían rellenas de picante. Si, podría escucharse no muy apetecible, pero le había llegado la idea gracias un recuerdo de su infancia con Kacchan en la que el rubio comía de forma excesiva unos chocolates edición especial que tenían relleno picante, así que pensó que sería lo que más le gustaría a su explosivo novio.

Si bien, había pensado que hacer chocolates era algo difícil, nunca se imaginó que sería algo tan exageradamente complicado, los primeros intentos fueron horribles, simplemente no podía siquiera considerar dárselos a All For One por el terrible sabor que tenía, mucho menos se los daría a su Kacchan.

Después de varios intentos fallidos, lo había logrado, había conseguido un sabor perfecto, aun si se trataba de la extraña combinación que hacia el picante con el chocolate amargo, debía admitirlo, había resultado bastante bien, y solo le había llevado 5 horas lograrlo. Finalmente los guardo en una cajita negra envuelta listón rojo y naranja. Tan solo esperaba que a Kacchan le gustaran.

Tuvo que limpiar el desastre que había hecho en la cocina. Había sido toda una odisea dejar todo limpio.

Finalmente, a la 01:00 horas (madrugada), había podido ir a descansar a su cuarto, estaba totalmente exhausto, por lo que en cuanto se acostó en su cama sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba y tomo su teléfono, no lo había revisado en todo el tiempo que había estado haciendo los chocolates. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al ver que tenía 15 llamadas perdidas de su novio y varios mensajes de parte del mismo.

" _Oi, Deku, mañana es putas 14 de febrero, quieres ir a algún maldito lugar?"_ -18:30 horas.

" _También estaba pensando en quedarnos en mi casa y ver unas cuantas películas, mis padres no van a estar todo el fin de semana, así que podríamos hacer varias cosas, así que dime nerd, ¿qué mierda quieres haces?"_ -18:40 horas.

" _Oye nerd, ¿por qué mierda no me contestas los jodidos mensajes?"_ -19:00 horas.

" _Joder, contesta el puto teléfono, ¿qué te pasa, maldito inútil?"_ -19:05 horas.

" _¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? ¡¿Por qué no me contestas?!"_ -19:06 horas.

" _¡Mas te vale que no estés con alguien más, porque si no te matare! Tu eres mío"_ -19:10

" _Es mentira, sé que no estas con nadie más, no podrías engañarme, soy demasiado perfecto como para que me cambies por alguien más. Pero entonces, ¿qué mierda estás haciendo para no contestarme?_ -19:12 horas.

" _Te voy a castigar en cuanto te vea Deku, voy a dejarte sin caminar por hacer que me preocupe, estúpido nerd SHINEEEE"_ -19:50 horas.

" _Está bien Izuku, ¿quieres que lo diga_ _?_ _, maldición, estoy preocupado, por favor respóndeme"_ -22:45 horas.

" _Joder Izuku, contesta el puto teléfono, no sé qué mierda hice como para que no me respondas, pero lo siento si te hice enojar, solo dime que estas bien"_ -12:55 horas.

El pecoso sintió como su corazón se estrujaba, había hecho que Kacchan se preocupara, enserio su novio lo amaba, se sentía feliz y culpable por ello. Rápidamente le envió un mensaje.

" _Kacchan, estoy bien, lo siento, estaba ocupado y no había agarrado el teléfono hasta ahora, no había visto tus mensaje por eso, perdóname_ :´( " -01:02 horas.

Inmediatamente recibió respuesta.

" _DEKUUUUU! ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡POBRE DE TI QUE ME VUELVAS A HACER ESTO! ¡TE MATARE SI LO HACES DE NUEVO!"_ -01:02 horas.

" _Si Kacchan, no lo volveré a hacer, perdóname_ " -01:03 horas.

" _Ni creas que te salvaras del castigo, ahora solo por eso vendrás hoy a mi casa, te quiero aquí a las 12:00 horas, ¡si llegas siquiera un minuto tarde te matare! Por cierto, no desayunes. ¡Ahora vete a dormir jodido nerd, ya es muy tarde, si sueñas con alguien que no sea yo te mato! Te amo estúpido Deku"_ -01:04 horas.

El peliverde sintió ganas de llorar, amaba cuando su novio era así, aunque no lo pareciera podía llegar a ser muy romántico.

" _Si Kacchan, nos vemos más tarde, te amo Kacchan"_ -01:05 horas.

Puso su teléfono en su mesita de noche y cayó en brazos de Morfeo pensando en su gran amor, Katsuki Bakugou.

 **Sábado 14 de febrero, 11:55 horas, casa Bakugou**

El adorable peliverde portador del One For All, se encontraba tocando el timbre de la casa de su novio, cuando sintió un extraño escalofrió, se sentía observado, lo curioso es que no era hostil, era algo más que no supo descifrar, solo esperaba que no causara problemas. Olvido todo eso cuando vio como un rubio cenizo le abría la puerta para hacerlo pasar a su casa.

En cuanto Izuku entro a la casa de Katsuki se sorprendió al ver que en el comedor había dos platos cubiertos con una tapa de metal ocultando su contenido, uno a cada extremo de la mesa, en medio había un jarrón con sus flores favoritas, extrañado volteo a ver su novio.

-Date prisa y siéntate Deku, más te vale no haber comido- al ver que Izuku seguía pasmado mirándolo lo agarró del brazo, lo arrastro y lo sentó en uno de los extremos de la mesa, posteriormente el tomo asiento en el otro extremo. –Más te vale que te lo tragues todo Deku, no pase toda la mañana en la puta cocina como para que no te la acabes.

Izuku por fin había logrado reaccionar y nervioso y emocionado al mismo tiempo quito la tapa que cubría su plato…quería llorar, sentía sus ojos iluminarse, era Katsudon, ¡su Kacchan le había preparado Katsudon!, definitivamente podía morir feliz ahora.

-K-Kacchan…yo…tu…e-etto… ¡GRACIAS!- simplemente estaba sin palabras, cada vez se enamoraba más del ojirubi. El cenizo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, desvio la mirada simulando una cara de fastidio.

-Cállate Deku y come, no lo hice por ti ni nada de eso, solo tenía ganas de comer Katsudon y pues ya que te es San Valentín no me quedo de otra que invitarte.

-Como digas Kacchan, de igual forma gracias- el rubio sentía que explotaría de la vergüenza al ver la hermosa sonrisa, era inevitable no quedarse embobado viendo esa brillante sonrisa. Para que el de ojos esmeraldas no lo viera se apresuró a comer.

La comida transcurrió de forma tranquila y divertida, entre sonrojos, sonrisas y rabietas por parte del musulmán. Izuku sentía que no cambiaría por nada esos momentos a lado de su pareja, quería pasar el resto de su vida así.

Cuando ambos terminaron de comer Izuku recordó lo que lo había tenido nervioso todo el día y sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba nuevamente.

-Kacchan, el Katsudon estaba delicioso, y yo…también tengo algo para ti…-sonrió nerviosamente poniendo una de sus manos en su nuca. Katsuki alzo una ceja curioso.

-¿Qué es?

 _ **En esos precisos momentos en la casa de al lado de la de los Bakugou**_

Una chica de la misma edad que nuestros protagonistas se encontraba observando la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo en la casa de su explosivo vecino a través de sus binoculares, sonrió perversamente.

" _Llego la hora"_

 _ **Casa Bakugou**_

-B-bueno, veras…- decía el peliverde mientras sacaba la cajita de chocolates que estaba guardada en su abierto y se la extendía temblorosamente al rubio- yo…sé que no te gusta lo dulce, pero te hice unos chocolates, es-espero te gusten, bueno, tal vez no te gusten porque es la primera vez que hago unos, aunque estuve practicando muchos, los primeros que hice eran horribles jajajaja aun así espero estos sean de tu agrado, después de todo los hice con todo mi amor y ahora que tu hiciste el Katsudon para mí, me da miedo que no te guste lo que hice, no, mejor me retracto, no es necesario que los tomes, déjame comprarte algo más y-

-JODER DEKU! CALLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ! SIEMPRE ESTAS MURMURANDO ESTUPIDECES, ME QUEDARE CON TUS MALDITOS CHOCOLATES Y YA! – Katsuki ya estaba harto de las divagaciones de su Deku, el tomaría esos chocolates, no le importaba si le gustaban o no, porque, aunque no lo aceptaría abiertamente, que su Deku hubiera tenido ese detalle para con él lo hacía jodidamente feliz, y NADIE, ni siquiera el mismísimo Izuku le quitaría la fuente de su felicidad. Le arrebato bruscamente la cajita y de una forma casi desesperaba la abrió.

Su corazón se detuvo por unos momentos para luego latir desbocadamente, no podía creer que alguien a quien había maltratado tanto en su tiempo, alguien a quien había lastimado de todas las formas posibles hiciera algo así por él. Si bien, él no era fan de lo dulce, debía admitir que los chocolates que estaban ante él se veían muy apetecibles, no tanto como quien se los había dado, pero si lo suficiente como para degustarlos con placer. Con un deje de ansiedad tomo una de las granadas de chocolate y lo llevo a su boca, cuando la mordió se sintió aún más deleitado, sabían mejor que los que había probado en su infancia, ese sabor a picante combinado con el chocolate amargo era lo mejor que había probado, después de todo él amaba todo lo que tuviera picante.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo al pecoso cuando se escuchó de fondo una curiosa canción que hizo sonrojar a ambos por lo irónico de la situación.

 _Tú endulzas mi canción  
Le das un buen sabor, a cada situación  
Siempre Tú_

Durante el instrumental de la canción, Katsuki se levantó con la cajita de chocolates cerrada y tomo en brazos a Izuku, quien nervioso se agarró de su cuello.

-K-Kacchan! ¿Qué pasa?

-Callate Deku, vamos al sofá.

Se sentó en el sofá que estaba en la sala con Izuku sentado a horcajadas, tomo uno de los chocolates y puso la mitad de este en la boca de Izuku para continuar a unir sus labios con los de su novio.

 _¿Quién podría ser mejor?  
Contigo sale el sol  
Sazonas mi interior, siempre_

 _Se derrite el corazón  
Tan sólo con una mirada  
Son tus besos, es tu voz que tienen mi alma enajenada_

Rompieron su unión y se vieron agitados a los ojos, la canción de fondo, aunque cursi, era perfecta para la situación. Nuevamente Katsuki tomo la iniciativa y siguió besando a su novio, saboreando el chocolate y el picante que quedaba en la cavidad bucal de su Deku.

 _Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate_

 _Un corazón de bombón que late  
Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate  
Oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Uuh uh uh uh uh  
uuh uh uh uh uh_

 _Tú, tú mi inpiración  
Receta de pasión  
Amor sin condición, siempre_

 _Se derrite el corazón  
Tan sólo con una mirada  
Son tus besos, es tu voz que tienen mi alma enajenada_

 _Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate  
Un corazón de bombón que late  
Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate  
Oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Quien no ha probado y no mas_

 _Verás que te hace volar_

 _El cielo en tu paladar_

 _Así me quiero quedar_

 _Quien no ha probado y no mas_

 _Verás que te hace volar_

 _El cielo en tu paladar_

 _Así me quiero quedar contigo_

Se separaron con un hilo de saliva colgando de sus labios, tentados a continuar con caricias más intensas, querían mostrar su amor con acciones, fundirse en el cuerpo del otro.

-Kacchan, te amo…

-Yo también te amo, estúpido nerd…

 _Nuestro amor sabea chocolate_

 _Un corazón de bombón que late_

 _Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate_

Katsuki seguía devorando los labios de Izuku, poco a poco sentía como su miembro despertaba, no podría aguantar más las ganas de introducirse en su tierno, pero sexy novio, solo le faltaba un empujoncito más y se dominaría por sus más bajos instintos.

 _ **(CRAZY IN LOVE – 50 SHADES OF GREY)**_

 _I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you leave I'm begging you not to go  
Call your name two, three times in a row  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame, yeah  
'Cause I know I don't understand  
Just how your love can do what no one else can_

Y fue ahí cuando el joven, Katsuki Bakugou, mando a la mierda el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, sin importarle nada, y aprovechándose de la distracción del pecoso con el fogoso beso que se estaban dando, arranco la ropa del menor y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo sin reparo. Izuku jadeo por las caricias que su amante le brindaba, normalmente se quejaría por lo que su novio había hecho con su ropa, pero su mente estaba sumida en la lujuria y el placer, y esa maldita música de fondo lo empeoraba, era como si el/la vecina del mayor supiera que poner en el momento preciso.

 _ **En la casa vecina a la de los Bakugou**_

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Está funcionando! ¡Esto servirá mucho para mi fic! Hacen tan hermosa pareja- chillaba emocionada una chica que veía por la ventana que daba a la casa de su vecino a través de sus binoculares. –¡Sera mejor que le suba el volumen! Todo sea por el KatsuDeku- sin importarle la hemorragia nasal que sufría por la erótica escena procedió a subirle el volumen a su estéreo. Solo esperaba que su pareja favorita no se fuera de la sala porque si no ya no podría espiarlos.

 _ **Casa de Katsuki**_

-Ahhh…K-Kacchan…h-hazme el amor- suplicaba con los ojos llorosos desbordantes de placer.

Eso enloqueció aún más al rubio, así que con una gran erección cargo a Izuku quien rodeo su cadera con sus piernas gimiendo al sentir el duro miembro de su amado. Mientras se dirigían al cuarto del rubio, este ataco los labios del peliverde, se sentía hambriento de esa dulce boca.

 _Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your love's got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your touch got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now  
Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy in love's  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love_

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Katsuki, este recostó suavemente a Izuku en la cama, esta vez siguieron de forma lenta, querían dejarse llevar por la música, el ambiente se había vuelto tan ardiente y erótico que, aunque estaban ansiosos por sentir al otro, decidieron que la sensualidad de la situación dominara haciéndolos casi enloquecer.

 _When I talk to my friends so quietly  
(Who he think he is?) Look at what you've done to me  
Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress  
If you ain't here; ain't nobody else to impress  
It's way that you know what I thought I knew  
It's the beat my heart skips when I'm with you  
But I still don't understand  
Just how your love can do what no one else can_

 _Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your love's got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your touch got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now  
Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy in love's  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love_

Katsuki bajaba por el cuello de Izuku dejando rastros de saliva con su lengua hasta que llego a la altura de los rosados pezones del peliverde, metió uno de ellos a su boca, mientras con una de sus manos pellizco el restante, sintió como el cuerpo debajo suyo se retorcía se deleitó con los gemidos que el mismo soltaba. Mordió levemente el pezón que tenía en la boca, escucho un leve grito.

 _Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your love's got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your touch got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now  
Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy in love's  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love_

-KACCHAN! AHH…N-no hagas es-AHH…e-eso- cometario que ignoro, no se iba a detener cuando sabia lo mucho que a su Deku le gustaba lo que le hacía y para probarlo con su mano libre le arranco la última prenda de Izuku, su bóxer.

Inicio una nueva canción que ahora marco otro ritmo para la calenturienta pareja.

 **(SOAP LAGOON – MIKU HATSUNE Y GUMI)**

hajimemashite,

kyō no oaite wa anata desu ka?

ā, sō. gomu wa?

nurashite yurashite o-wa-ri

chūi jikō ga ikutsuka arimasu tsume

o kitte ren'ai wa dame!

koredake wa yakusokushite kudasai!

okane no tame ni jibun sutero!

Ambos conocían la canción, era demasiado fuerte para Midoriya, pero perfecta para la situación a consideración de Bakugou, quien no desaprovecho la situación para burlarse de Deku.

-JAJAJAJA, ahora eres prostituta, Deku?- sonrió socarronamente mientras veía como su novio debajo suyo se sonrojaba furiosamente, parecía primo lejano de los tomates. Manteniendo su sonrisa toco firmemente el miembro de considerable tamaño del pecoso disfrutando de la expresión tan obscena que este ponía por su acción, procedió a masturbarlo arrancándole sonoros gemidos. –Deku, eres tan lascivo…ya que eres una prostituta…tendrás que complacerme, entendiste?

hajimemashite,

tsugi no oaite wa anata desu ka?

ā, sō. gomu wa?

nannimo nai kara, watashi.

daibu narete kimashita ne?

tsugi wa are kuwaete neiro kanadete

koredake wa yakusokushite kudasai!

okane no tame ni jibun sutero!

-AHH K-KACCHAN! ¡HARE LO QUE QUIERAS, PERO METEMELA! –Izuku sentía que no lo soportaría más, necesitaba sentir a Kacchan dentro de él, ya no le importaba lo que decía, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de tener en su interior el gran pene de su tsundere novio.

-Mmm, eso me gusta, ya que tanto quieres que te lo haga…chúpamela primero, quiero sentir tu lengua- se quitó de encima de Izuku y se sentó en la cama, Izuku se bajó de la cama y se puso de rodillas frente a Kacchan, agarro la erección de su amado y comenzó a recorrerla con su lengua desde la base hasta la punta jugando con el glande, para después meterla de lleno a su boca causando un gemido ahogado por parte del rubio, seguido de varios gruñidos que denotaban las abrumadoras sensaciones.

nakama o atsume kizu o kakushite

neiro no yosa de kisoiatte

nannin konashita?

nankai ikaseta?

soredake ga watashitachi no sutētasu

nakama o atsume sore de kaseide

itsushika nakama mo sore o kurikaesu

nannin konashita?

nankai ikaseta?

soredake ga watashitachi no sutētasu

Katsuki tomaba la cabeza de Izuku para hacer que este último devorara su falo por completo, el ojiverde, sin detener sus acciones, observaba la expresión agitada del ojirojo, por lo que alego las manos que estaban sobre su cabeza, el rubio al ver esto iba a protestar cuando sintió como el pecoso aumentaba la velocidad de su boca al ritmo de la música.

 _inbai, kanbai sōpu ragūn_

 _tamari ni tamatta ekitai wa aieki,_

 _taieki gen'eki desu yokubō ni_

 _shōjikina watashi ga suki?_

 _inbai, kanbai sōpu ragūn_

 _nodo o tsūkasuru kanshoku daisuki aieki,_

 _taieki gen'eki desu yokubō ni_

 _shōjikina watashi ga suki?_

Gruñidos y jadeos salían del mayor, sentía el orgasmo, estaba a punto de llegar…

-D-Deku…ngh, ya n-no aguanto más, trágatelo t-ngh todo...ah- fue lo último que logro decir cuando termino en su boca, Izuku se tragó todo el semen como lo había ordenado, adoraba el sabor salado que tenía le semilla de su novio. La imagen que Katsuki tenía delante suyo era tan tentadora que levanto a Izuku y lo recostó sobre la cama poniéndose el encima. –Ya no aguanto más Deku, voy a entrar- Y sin esperar respuesta entro de una estocada en el peliverde.

konnichiwa,

kyō no oaite wa anata desu ka?

ā, sō. gomu wa?

bechabecha no mama de okyaku-sama?

une ni norimasu

chūi jikō ga ikutsuka arimasu

naka ni chokusetsu ireru no wa dame!

koredake wa yakusokushite kudasai!

okane no tame ni jibun sutero!

mata desu ka?

kyō no oaite wa watashi desu yo?

ii jan. gomu wa?

nurashite yurashite tsu-zu-ki

daibu narete kimashita yo!

tsugi wa are kuwaete neiro kanadete

koredake wa yakusokushite kudasai!

okane no tame ni jibun sutero!

daremo sakaraenai yokubō

o kane ni kaeru onna no shigoto

nannin konashita?

nanbon kuwaeta?

soredake ga watashitachi no sutētasu

daremo sakaraenai yokubō

o kane ni kaeru onna no shigoto

nannin konashita?

nanbon kuwaeta?

soredake ga watashitachi no sutētasu

-KACCHAN! AHH… ¡está muy grande! ¡me vas a romper! ahhh

-D-deja de quejarte, estu-pido nerd, es tu culpa, ngh ¿Por qué mierda t-tenías que estar tan ngh est-trecho? – embistió con más fuerza, sentía como si su pene estuviera siendo succionado, le volvía loco esa sensación, quería escuchar gritar más a Deku, quería que gritara su nombre, era suyo, de nadie más, le daría tanto placer que no querría estar con nadie más, porque él sabía que al menos en lo que a el respectaba no podría estar con alguien más que no fuera su adorable nerd.

-AHH KACCHAN! KACCHAN! MAS! POR FAVOR, MAS! – Midoriya se retorcía de placer, amaba a su novio, nadie lo haría sentir como él. Diversas sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo, eran como corrientes eléctricas que se dirigían a sus testículos, estaba a punto de liberarse.

inbai, kanbai sōpu ragūn

tamari ni tamatta ekitai wa aieki,

taieki gen'eki desu yokubō ni

shōjikina watashi ga suki?

inbai, kanbai sōpu ragūn

nodo o tsūkasuru kanshoku daisuki aieki,

taieki gen'eki desu yokubō ni

shōjikina watashi ga suki?

(inbai, kanbai sōpu ragūn

inbai, kanbai sōpu ragūn

inbai, kanpai

inbai, kanpai

inbai inbai

La velocidad de las embestidas iba en aumento, duraron así varios minutos, entre caricias y juramentos de amor, ambos llegaron al tan añorado clímax

-¡KACCHAN! ¡TE AMO!

-¡TE AMO IZUKU!

Exhausto, el rubio abrazo al peliverde y haciéndolos girar hizo que Izuku quedara arriba de él, ambos cansados se dispusieron a dormir.

O al menos, eso esperaban, cuando escucharon una melodía bastante conocida.

 _ **(TALK DIRTY TO ME – POISON)**_

You know I never  
I never seen you look so good  
You never act the way you should  
But I like it  
And I know you like it too  
The way that I want you  
I gotta have you  
Oh yes, I do

Con sonrisas cómplices y olvidando el cansancio que hace unos momentos los aquejaba, dieron inicio nuevamente al acto amatorio, esta vez añadiendo a la formula los chocolates que Izuku había hecho para Kacchan.

Katsuki no se llevaba bien con sus vecinos (ni con nadie en sí), pero tenía que agradecer a quien estuviera poniendo esas canciones.

 _ **Con la vecina fujoshi de Katsuki**_

-Maldición! ¡Es una pena que no pudiera espiarlos! Al menos hare que follen como conejos – decía deprimida, pero lo más positiva posible la loca amante del KatsuDeku y responsable de la música sugerente que se escuchaba. –Todo sea por el yaoi! – Y así siguió buscando canciones que se adecuaran a lo que ella quería. Deseaba que esos dos tuvieran hijos, por lo que se lamentaba mucho que este no fuera como uno de los tantos fics que leía, en donde un hombre podía embarazarse, era una lástima que esta solo fuera otra historia cliché.

 **HOLA! ¿Como han estado? ¿Leyendo obsesivamente como yo? ¿No? ¡Diablos!**

 **XD en fin, al principio no estaba segura de si hacer un epilogo o no, pero dije: ¿Por qué no? Y aquí esta :3 simplemente amo tanto esta pareja que mi mente no deja de pensar en ellos, ¡hasta en el trabajo pienso en ellos! Si, estoy enferma XD Pero no puedo evitarlo, estoy enferma 3 He estado pensando seriamente en hacer algunos extras, uno de cuando Kacchan y Deku iniciaron a tener relaciones sexuales y como Izuku termino eso, y otro de la borrachera del Todoriko y Deku, por favor, díganme que les parece y si hay respuestas favorables los hare :3**

 **Ya pues, me despido.**

 **BYE BYE.**


End file.
